Wisely In Love
by MistressSolar
Summary: AU. In the sequel to Foolishly In Love, Hinata is assigned to plan the Valentine's Day Dance. It's bad enough that she'll carry the weight of blame on her shoulders if the dance goes haywire, but did she mention the fact that her partner is her vengeance-seeking ex-boyfriend...whom she is still in love with...and who despises her. Hinata's P.O.V.


Wisely In Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

AU. In the sequel to_ Foolishly In Love_, Hinata is assigned to plan the Valentine's Day Dance. It's bad enough that she'll carry the weight of blame on her shoulders if the dance goes haywire, but did she mention the fact that her partner is her vengeance-seeking ex-boyfriend...whom she is still in love with...and who despises her. Hinata's P.O.V.

* * *

Part 1: Of Bullies And Ex-Boyfriends

"This is so boring." Ino banged her forehead against the edge of the table.  
"Ino, calm down, class will end any second now." I said appeasingly, in an attempt to placate my best friend for what seemed like the ga-zillionth time. Oh-so-very-surprisingly, it didn't work."This is so stupid! Why do we have to do this anyway?" she cried.  
"Remember? The university called down all the students to their homerooms, so that we could be informed about upcoming events." I explained soothingly. The office had declared through the speakers that all pupils must head off to their respective homerooms to be updated on the latest happenings at Konoha University. Of course, this was a recurring thing that occurred every week, but since Ino and I were too occupied by our personal lives and studies, we didn't participate in university activities, and therefore found these gatherings pointless. I would probably die from lack of excitement if it wasn't for Ino. She was in all my classes, since, at Konoha University, all students in the first two years shared the same classes. After the second year is when people really delve into their interests and learn about their studies. Ino rolled her baby blue orbs. "I was being sarcastic, Hinata." Oh. A light pink dusted my cheeks and I mentally berated myself for catching on so slowly. Sarcasm is something that I never understand.

"You're so cute sometimes." She grabbed my cheeks and handled them like a piece of clay, flattening them against her palm, or battering them into undefinable shapes, causing all of my protests to come out in garbled gurgles. Ino relinquished her grip on my sore cheeks after a few seconds, remembering her initial state of boredom,"I don't care about any of this." She grumbled. Her comment drowned out the dull drone of Iruka-sensei's voice talking about which one of our varsity teams won the championship this season. "I don't either," I agreed, "but it's not like we can just bail."  
"I know, I just wish the bell would ring." My best friend bounced up and down in her seat impatiently, desperate to abandon our bleak surroundings. Our homeroom usually wasn't so suffocating, but when you're bored out of your mind, the beige walls are suddenly bleary and the same monotonous intone of Iruka-sensei becomes annoyingly repetitive. The dreary setting of the room lacked flavour, reminding me more of a bland jail cell than an institution for learning. Two agonizingly long minutes later, the bell shrilled, chiming throughout our entire classroom and handing us our ticket to freedom. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. Iruka-sensei announced,"Okay, everyone, class dismissed." Ino was already stumbling down the steps to escape the dreary imprisonment of homeroom and I scooped up my books, ready to follow. I trotted after her, awkwardly juggling the thick textbooks in my arms.

Since I was so petite, I found it difficult to lug around books the same weight as myself. This had been a serious problem for me when I first joined the university, though it was great exercise. It was even worse now, because I was out of practice, since Sasuke had used to always carry my books for me when we had began dating, insisting that it was the boyfriend-ly thing to do. So, when I had to adjust back to hauling my books to my classrooms, I was the most clumsiest, graceless, jelly legged girl to ever stroll inside these halls. Sasuke had always fussed about me, easing any kind of physical and emotional strain I bared.

Him carrying my books had been one on the minor benefits of being his girlfriend ( though the greatest benefit had been receiving his affection). And with his bulging muscles, I wasn't the least bit concerned if my load and his combined was too much weight for him. Thinking about how much he _used _to care about me, it's kind of funny how he probably wished I was dead now. No, no, I was not letting myself think about him. He was my past, and I was aiming for my future. A male classmate of mine of average height (his name evaded me) noting my struggles, swiftly came to my aid. _Oh great, another one_. After repeatedly assuring him I was fine, he declared defeat, sorrowfully slinking away. Males would always glow at the prospect of sweeping into my good graces, all hoping a small gesture would lead into an amiable conversation, which would then gradually progress into something more. It had been approximately four months since the carnival and I still warded off any potential could-be boyfriends. I was a pathetic loser, my heart belonging to an individual whose heart I had long ago lost. Dang it, I had to stop thinking about him. Grief always consumed me at the thought of Sasuke. "Come on, Hinata, hurry up! Don't be such a slow poke!" Ino waved wildly from the door, and I hurriedly clambered down the last flight of steps, and - in my haste - I failed to notice the foot that had been stuck out to trip me. I fell, my books spilling onto the tiled floor and a jolt of minimal pain racked my body. That's when I heard the derisive snickers. I tilted my head upwards to peer at Karin, a fanatic fan girl of my ex, and her two cronies behind her. Oh yes, ever since the first time I had interacted with Sasuke, I 'd made myself a wanted target on the fan girl radar. However, unlike my previous quarrels with these crazed lunatics, I now lacked a muscular boyfriend to shoo them away. I instantly veered my attention away from those heart-wrenching thoughts and focused on the predicament at hand, choosing to lament on my broken love life later.

Before Karin could further her sacred ritual of eliminating all who threatened or had threatened to steal her ''true love'', Ino stomped our way, muttering a string of curses to the red-head, who replied promptly in a slew of swears. A scarlet spread on my cheeks from all the blatant use of profanity, and I began to slowly retrieve my books. Ino always defended me against my tormentors, and it was a kind gesture, however, it left me with the feeling that I was burdening her by being a coward. Ignoring the familiar argument brewing between the two feisty females, I eyed a book in my reach, its golden lettering stitched onto the cover, glinting in the light, and easy to make out in the dull assortment of binders, papers and textbooks. It was my favourite cooking book, borrowed from food class and titled 'Insatiable Ingredients'. It was a book stuffed with the information (no pun intended) on all the best delicacies, appetizers, dinners, and I had acquired it for Ino, since her meal-making talents were in need of some dire assistance. "Teme, guess what? Two people are gonna be in charge for the Valentine's Day Dance! Aren't you excited?" I recognized Naruto's bubbly voice emanating from behind me. By the nickname it was obvious who the jovial student was speaking to. I gulped. Ignoring Sasuke was the best thing to do, though that was a bit difficult with him drilling holes through my skull. It wasn't surprising, since I had grown familiar with his menacing glare, yet I still couldn't accustom to the venomous eyes of the Uchiha burning me everyday; the effect of them having me cowering in mere minutes and desperate to shrink into a miniscule molecule. Focusing on my cook book, its rich leather skin taunting me to touch it, I stretched out my limbs to capture it, when a familiar black shoe shot out from the corner of my eye, and subtly hooked the book on its spine, flinging it farther away from me. I knew it was Sasuke, my lilac pools glancing at the two forms passing by me; Naruto mindlessly babbling to my ex-boyfriend, unaware of his actions. Ino was still heatedly arguing with Karin, and Karin's lackeys had joined the verbal battle to crown the girl who could use the most foulest of words. My best friend obviously hadn't witnessed Konoha University's Hearthrob committing that malignant offense against me. Now you're probably reeling here, saying "Hold up, what's going on?" Well, let me care to explain. It's quite simple, actually.

Sasuke.

Hated.

Me.

Yes, my ex-boyfriend, the man I was madly in love with, hated me. Like, completely. No, I wasn't exaggerating. The guy honestly wouldn't care if I fell off a bridge tomorrow and drowned in the rushing river beneath it. Probably celebrate my death. This wasn't coming from my imagination. For the past four months, ever since I had rejected him at the carnival, Sasuke had mastered the art of tormenting me. I was clueless as to why he did it, most probably since he was still bitter about me rejecting him as he had never experienced it before. He never talked to me, unless it was to snap at me for accidentally bumping him in the halls, or to criticize a mistake of mine, or to ridicule me. For example: an art project I had drawn was posted on the university's boards and he had, very coldly stated to me, that my illustration was unintelligible and that my hands should be chopped off for their heinous crimes against the eyes of all humanity.

Like, it might not have been the most beautiful piece of art, but it wasn't nearly that bad! I had come to the obvious conclusion that he wasn't going to take me up on the offer of being friends after the first time he had bullied me in the halls. What a fool I was, as I had been hoping he'd cool down after the night of the carnival and accept my proposal of friendship. Ha, ya right. I was lucky if he didn't yell at me for less than twice a day. Sasuke, in my opinion, was more awful than he had ever been. My reasons for this statement were because when I had first met him, I had been digusted by his courting of every girl he saw who was attractive, but that added with his constant emotional abuse was too much to handle. And, yes, Sasuke, instead of finding another, more worthy, female to cherish like I had hoped, had taken it upon himself to reclaim his title of Heartbreaker of Hundreds of Hearts. Seriously, a week after I rejected him, Uchiha Sasuke was back to being an uncommitted, gallivanting scoundrel. Another horrendous thing about the new/old him was that he was playing all his fan girls like a bunch of suckers ( even the ones who weren't his fan girls; any girl who was_ endowed_ was on his _to-do-list_). I was serious, a few days ago in the bathroom, a pack of, and I had to admit, even though I was into the opposite sex, _really _hot girls were sobbing their hearts out because they had all been ''dating'' Sasuke, only for the latter to reveal that he had been seeing them all at the same time and that he wasn't interested in any of them.

That had been merciless, ruthless cruelty. Ino said she bet he banged every one of them too, probably on the first date. Which is why, due to his bullying and womanzing, I now found him more intolerable than ever. But, when we'd been together, he had been more polite to girls, especially the ones who idolized him, when I had convinced him to treat them more decently, and I remember me, scolding him when he had been heartlessly rude to the ones who had threatened me. Of course, need I remind you, this had all happened when we were involved in a romantic relationship together, and he only returned to his womanizing after the carnival. So, in a way, it was my fault...crap.

Great, I was thinking about him. For - roughly estimating - the seventeeth time today. And it was only nine in the morning. I just couldn't help it, he haunted my mind, and even though I promised myself that I wouldn't ever think about him, I always did. And when I was preoccupied by something else, I was still consciously aware that he was still perpetrating my thoughts, only temporarily lurking in the recesses of my brain. Another figure strode near me, grasping my book with pale hands, and approaching me, extending my book in offering. I snatched 'Insatiable Ingredients' from the person and clutched it to my chest, smiling gratefully up at them. "Ne, thank you Gaara-san, you're such a good friend."

Yes, you had heard me right: Sabaku no Gaara was my friend. He and his two other siblings, all three of them nicknamed the Sand Siblings, transferred from Suna to Konoha one month ago. I never met Gaara or his brother or sister at Suna, and I never had heard of them because we attended different schools. Gaara was the most unapproachable of the three, people fearing him because of his homicidal countenance. I had feared him as well, his constant scowling frightening me until I crashed into him in the hallways one day and sabotaged a project of his. I had immediately apologized and he had ignored me, expecting me to dash away at any minute. However, I couldn't have permissed myself to just leave without compensating for my actions, so I, despite his surprised protests, offered to help him rebuild his project. It had been a model of Suna, amazingly sculpted out of sand and Gaara and I had bonded over the project. I remembered how my fascinated eyes had watched endearingly as he had probed the clots of sand, somehow molding a masterpiece out of the small grains. Gaara seemed cold, though I knew he possessed a heart under that stoic demeanor, as his kindness was evident in his actions, like this small gesture here. Personally, I'm thankful for befriending him, because he's a mystery, acting so conspicuously at times, and I craved to unravel the complicated operations of his thinking.

"You know, you need to stop letting people treat you so badly. I saw what Karin and Uchiha did, you shouldn't have let them get away with it." Gaara advised. I nodded my head, though I had no intentions of following his advice. Confronting those two would only make the bonds I shared with them even worse. Besides, with Sasuke, it would be...I shudder to even think about it. He didn't love me anymore - I forced myself to ignore the stab of pain that sliced my heart, but it was more endurable now that I felt this stab everyday - yet he still held a grudge against me for expressing the fake desire to be friends. I guessed he loathed me because that was his first time experiencing rejection. Arrogant bastard. Sasuke and Naruto were about to exit the class; Ino looking like she was on the verge of scratching Karin's crimson orbs out, when Iruka-sensei beckoned Sasuke back. "Hinata, come to me at lunch. You too, Sasuke. I have an important assignment for you two."

Oh.

My.

Gawd.

Most of the students had already zipped out the door, so the only remaining ones were Karin and her sidekicks, Ino, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and of course, me. Back to my thoughts: Oh. My. Gawd. I only processed the words, Sasuke, me, assignment. Basically, a nightmare that has writhed its way into reality. I can already envision my discomfort, his scrutinizing stare, the tension that would suffocate me. Actually, that doesn't sound so bad, the tension I mean, because if I were to choke to death, I wouldn't have to deal with him. Perhaps if I'm fortunate...I didn't realize the whole room had grown silent, the shallow breathing of everyone else ruining the quiet atmosphere. "Why?" Sasuke asked, breaking the bedamned silence. "You two are the lucky people who will plan the Valentine's Day Dance coming up next week. Almost every girl in class voted for Sasuke as one of the planners and Hinata, almost every boy voted for you." Iruka-sensei replied, grinning at Sasuke and I, oblivious to my inner turmoil. You probably recall Naruto chattering about the Valentine's Day Dance to Sasuke earlier, you know, BEFORE the bastard had flung my book with his foot. The Valentine's Day Dance is the biggest dance of the year, infamous because of its unique qualities.

I'll explain: 1. instead of the teachers designing the dance, students do. 2. there are certain rules that apply to how you choose the student-planners; as only other students can vote for the planners, but they can only vote for the people who are in their second year of university, and the person has to be their opposite gender, a silly rule created in the honour of Valentine's Day. What it's truly notorious for though - is, you can guess - its romance. Yes, this is the dance of the year where you muster up all your courage and ask out your crush. You can either end up with two outcomes: your crush accepts your request and you two totally hit it off; or the more undesirable possibility, where your crush rejects you and you're left sulking in some lonely corner at the dance, moping about how unfair the world is. Last year, I attended the dance with Sasuke, as Ino and Naruto always persisted us to participate in social gatherings. It had been great, with the rosy red tapestries strung across the ceiling, an array of colours flashing everywhere and the musky smell of my then-boyfriend invading my nose as I...

No, I wasn't not gonna go there. That was the past. The past wouldn't help me get over him (though I already had drawn to the morbid conclusion that this would never happen and I'd die alone). Returning to my dilemma; I couldn't co-plan the Valentine's Day Dance with Sasuke, I - I just couldn't! Why? Why was I cursed with misfortune? If I co-planned the dance with him, these would be the problems that would arise; I'd be slaughtered by his fangirls; Sasuke would torture me (well, more than he already did); I'd be an even bigger social outcast than before (because the majority of girls in my class were infatuated with the Uchiha heir). Basically, I'd - I'd die! Okay, maybe I was being a bit overdramatic, but come on! Have you seen Sasuke's fan club? They're ferocious beasts, waiting to feed you like strips of meat to starving dogs! Not to mention the fact that I'd have to work with my vengeance-seeking ex-boyfriend...who I was still in love with...and who despised me. Wow, life really hated me right now. I regained my senses, though my mind was still so jumbled it was unable to form a cognitive thought. Time seemed to resume ticking because my surroundings grew back to life, with Sasuke and Naruto numbly exiting the class, and Gaara nimbly collecting the rest of my scattered books. Karin clenched her fist at me, her followers snarling at me, and I hauled myself up, with a little help from Gaara. Ino mouthed the word ''shit'' and Karin sashayed out, not-so-subtly swaying her hips from side to side.

Her cronies skipped after her, and Ino bounded towards me. The night of the carnival, when I had cried all the way to my dorm, Ino had been the one who opened the door, only to greet the sight of me weeping. I had relayed everything to her that had happened and she had sympathetically hugged me while I'd bawled. She knew more than anyone that I was still hung up on Sasuke. "Well...um...I think it'll be fun," Ino said optimistically. I groaned, scampering out of the class with the peppy blonde and Gaara. "Fun? More like extremely awkward." I whined. "Come on, Hinata, it won't be awkward. Sasuke-kun still likes you, trust me, he's always staring at you. You're just the very, very dimwitted girl who ruined a perfectly good relationship because of insecurities," Ino chided. Gaara was aware Sasuke and I used to be engaged in a romantic relationship together, as did everyone who was enrolled at Konoha University. Nobody knew the reason why Sasuke and I broke up, except for Sakura, Ino, and, I presume, Naruto. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gaara's confused face, his features portraying that he was clueless about what Ino was chattering away about. He was probably inclined to be puzzled, because almost everybody at Konoha University had been sure Sasuke was the one who had screwed up our relationship, this presumption derived from his infamous streak with women. Well, that _had_ been true at first, but on the night of the carnival, I figured out that was not the case. "His ''staring'' is really hateful glaring," I said spryly. Ino shook her head in resignation, tired of trying to persuade me to believe that Sasuke still loved me. Lies, he hated me.

So. Much.

And...I loved him.

So. Much.

* * *

"Well, here are all the suggestions for the dance. It will be held at the Mosaic Hall, a place a few miles from here. This is the file on how you decorate the Mosaic Hall's gym, and it tells you all the basic workings and the things you must have. Here's the university's budget, a lot if you ask me. You have a committee that you two will work with everyday after class. By the way, you guys will work from 4:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m." Iruka-sensei explained. "Any questions?"  
"Yes. Do we have to do this?" Sasuke asked snappishly. I was thinking the same exact thing.  
"If you want to fail this semester, then, no you don't have to do this." Iruka-sensei warned, obviously irritated by Sasuke's condescending attitude. I mean the whole I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else act could be unbelievably annoying sometimes. Though thanks to his arrogance, I now knew that I had to help my ex-boyfriend plan the Valentine's Day Dance or else suffer the consequences of a harsh punishment. Sasuke would participate in the creation of the dance as well, as his flawless record could not endure such a severe blemish. It was lunch and I had obeyed Iruka-sensei's instructions, strolling to his classroom when everyone was permissed to go to their lockers and snatch their wallets ( everybody bought their lunch at Konoha University).

Thankfully, Iruka-sensei was present so I didn't have to stay in an empty room with my ex. Sasuke, did, however, rudely remark on how I was late, and how next time he'd leave if I was too busy dawdling. Bastard. All morning had been a hassle, Karin quickly spreading the news of how I'd be the co-planner for the Valentine's Day Dance with Sasuke. Multiple fan girls had sent me death-threats afterwards, and some even physically harassed me when the teachers hadn't looking. Which is why I had been tardy, for I had to avoid an army of ruthless fan girls who had been hunting me down after class. Thanks."Now, you guys can go and eat lunch. The gym doors will be open for you two at 4:00 p.m." Iruka-sensei waved us off with a flick of the wrist. I sighed, and trudged to the door, the patter of footsteps behind me signifying Sasuke was leaving too...Stupid asshole. Stupid asshole who I had to fall in love with. Stupid asshole who I couldn't move on from. Stupid asshole who didn't love me. At least, not anymore. I twisted the doorknob, swinging the door open and Mr. Stoneface scuffled past me. Before the indignant jerk left, he whispered snidely,"You better not be late."

* * *

"Hold it a little more to the side," Sasuke ordered from below. I tugged the pink banner littered and dotted with crimson hearts more to the right, wobbling on the unstable ladder. This rickety ladder was in desperate need of oiling. A brown-haired female was standing on a much safer one across from me, as Sasuke had made sure to hand me the hazardous one earlier. Jackass. After class had ended, I had headed back to my dorm, changing into casual clothes and making a point to be early. Which had been a mistake, since Sasuke had come a little later than me and I'd been forced to deal with his relentless japes. Our committee was a bunch of first-year university freshmen who had volunteered excited at the prospect of involving in university activities and disappointed when they learned how lame it was. Well, only the males were disappointed, as all the females were too busy ogling my ex. The entire period of time, all the girls had been swooning over Sasuke, and one even had had the audacity to give him her number! I'm serious, I was right behind him and that giggling bitc - I mean, female, slipped him a piece of paper with numbers scribbled onto it. Not that Sasuke minded, he had even smirked at her. I wasn't jealous. I mean, what's so great about him? He's just a guy, right?...Shut up. Okay, maybe I was a teensy weensy bit jealous, but that was only because Sasuke had refused to show me the paperwork Iruka-sensei had given to us at lunch, just ordering me around all day, but then smirking at a girl who's hitting on him.

What. An. Ass.

I possessed a great deal of more sympathy toward his fan girls though, as I understood how they could hate me so much. Though I didn't loath the slutt - no, no, the flirtatious girl who seemed to garb herself in promiscuous attire and enjoyed seducing the men she was attracted to (come on! I wasn't having a biased opinion! she had been practically shoving her cleavage in his face and humping his leg!). I was on the borderline of intense dislike. Okay, honestly, I was just jealous and I was converting my jealousy into detesting her because I couldn't deal with my feelings. That girl hadn't done anything to me; I should lash out my torrent of emotions on Sasuke.

That bastard had been treating me worse than dirt ever since I rejected his offer on reconciling. He was courting almost every female on campus, and I was the only exception, as if I was not feminine enough for his standards. And if his flirting, lack of cooperation (because we were co-planners, equals, and he was acting like he owned me), and treatment wasn't bad enough, he wasn't doing anything! Just marching around and giving out demands that had me darting left and right. We had thirty other people, yet he seemed to favor hissing commands at only me. I had had to single-handedly drag the tin cans of paint from the storage closet ( it was like carrying a ton of bricks), clean the floor, wax it (and the Mosaic Hall's gym was enormous), glue all the scarlet heart to the walls, and several other difficult tasks. The most infuriating part of all this was that there was thirty other people who were in dire need of occupying themselves and I was slaving away. I was too timid to stand up to Sasuke, since he wasn't so gentle with me anymore. "A little more," he urged. I leaned more forward, yanking the banner to the right. "More," he added. I extended my body as far out as I could, and the ladder squeaked. I reeled back, afraid I would topple to my doom. "More," he insisted.  
"I can't or else I'll fall," I replied  
"I don't care. Move it more to the right." Jerk.  
"I a-already said I can't-"  
"Move. It. More. To. The. Right." Sasuke spat.

I gulped in fear, and tentatively inched forward. Another inch. Another inch. I was going to die, I was sure of it. The ladder teetered beneath me and I squealed, clinging onto it for dear life. I squeezed my eyelids shut, my lower lip quivering and only relaxed when the ladder regained its balance. My eyes slowly cracked open, and I regained my composure. I let out a breath of relief. That was a close one. "Just keep it there, you're useless anyway," my ex-boyfriend sighed, turning his back on me. Why I oughta -  
"Isn't he just so dreamy?" the girl with the brown hair gushed a second later, interrupting my thoughts. Dreamy? Did she not just witness the way that demon had treated me? "Dreamy?" I repeated skeptically, seething. "Why he's a motherf-"  
"I can hear you," Sasuke said in amusement, as I had completely forgotten he was a few feet below us. Holy- no I wasn't gonna think that! I hate how people say ''Holy shit!" Shit is not holy! Embarrassed and unable to find a comeback, I stuck my tongue out childishly at his back and he commented, in a bemused tone,"I can see you, too." I 'eeped' and he chuckled, striding away.

Huh, at least we were getting along better, though I knew it wouldn't last since Sasuke's too much of an ass. The dark-haired female across from me slapped her hands to her cheeks,"You two are so cute together! Why, please, tell me why you would ever break up? Everyone says you guys were 'Konoha University's Cutest Couple' and it makes so much sense now!" I mumbled incoherently and climbed down the steps of the squeaky ladder, tired of such common comments. When I had been dating Sasuke, we had wreaked havoc across campus, everybody thinking we were a perfect match, excluding the fangirls. So much for 'Konoha University's Cutest Couple' now, since he hated my guts.

I glanced at the clock and inwardly cheered, as it was exactly 7:00 p.m. Time to head on home. All I had to do was wait for the announcement that signified we could leave. I didn't have to wait long, for forty-five seconds later ( I had been watching the clock ) a chubby boy adjusted the microphone that I had retrieved from the storage room earlier, and tapped the device to captivate everyone's attention. Once the mutters of gossip died down, the chubby boy cleared his throat."Everybody, you are permitted to leave after you clean up after yourselves," he declared. The floor was a mess, paper hearts strewn everywhere. Everybody straightened the chairs and gathered the scraps, the task done effortlessly since they were buzzing with so much unused energy. Because I was the one working all day, thanks again, Sasuke. In a few minutes, the Mosaic Hall's gym was restored to its full glory and the doors were swung open as people jostled out, eager to return to the comfort of their dorms. I didn't leave because my ride hadn't arrived yet.

The bus would arrive in twenty-five minutes. I took the bus because my cute car was kidnapped by Tenten. Yes, Tenten was paranoid that Neji was avoiding her, so instead of using her own vehicle, which my keen cousin would instantly recognize, she hijacked mine. I had tried to reason with the bun-haired girl, but she insisted that if Neji saw my convertible, he wouldn't mind since he was avoiding her, not his sweet cousin. Honestly, I doubted that because Neji was crazy over Tenten. However, my sympathetic nature had understood and I had lended her my car. So I was stuck taking the putrid bus with sleazy men seated beside me and random strangers winking_ suggestively_ at me.

Ugh. I couldn't miss this one since the next one doesn't come in an hour. "Hinata," Sasuke's voice resonated from the south, his patter of footsteps echoing off the walls. Great, the very reason I yearned to escape this dungeon of labour was right behind me. What did he want now? I twirled on my heel to face him. "Yes?" my voice strained from the forced politeness. I just wanted to get the hell out of here.  
"I need somebody to go and lock the back door."  
"Isn't it already locked?"  
"No, I was told by one of the committee members before she left that it's unlocked, so go and lock it."  
"But it's so far away." It's true, the back door might as well be a door for another building since the Mosaic Hall is gigantic and the back door's never used because it's in the abandoned part of the building, and you have to tread through a large amount of distance before reaching it. What? the map engraved in the Mosaic Hall's lobby had been detailed and in-depth."Why can't you do it?" I pouted. It was a natural reaction, and I had always done it when Sasuke and I had been dating, since I knew he had found it adorable and it always wavered his resolve when he was trying to push me to do something I didn't want to do.

Not that I hoped it would work now; it was just an act of instinct. Sasuke seemed to tense, peering at me with an unreadable expression. I swear...for a moment it almost looked as if he were...restraining himself. He snapped out of his trance a few second later. Strange. I must've been imagining things. "Because I don't feel like it."  
"But-"  
"If you don't, I'll lock you in with the keys the manager gave me," he said harshly. I knew he would do it - the bastard - so I caved in. Besides, arguing with him was pointless since it would just waste time because Sasuke's wits would always win. If I tolerated him, I'd be able to catch my bus. He fished through his pockets, a distinctive sound that resembled the noise of keys jangling. After he retrieved the key from his pocket, I plucked a black ancient key ringed with a dull key chain from his hand and gripped its grimy surface. The thing looked like it was buried out of the ground. Concerning the back door's key, I presumed the back door itself would be archaic. Well, my musings didn't matter since I was on a time limit. If all I had to do was lock the back door, then so be it. I tromped forward, my heels clicking against the polished floorboards and I heard a padding of footsteps following me. I abruptly stopped and spun around to glare suspiciously at the Uchiha heir,"You're coming with me?" I said incredulously.  
"Well, I have to make sure you don't get lost, unfortunately."

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. What a brat!  
"But if you're going to come anyway, why don't you just lock the back door and let me be?" I protested. I was reluctant to travel through a deserted part of a building with a cynical male who desired sweet revenge. I swear it's like those horror movies, where the audience is screaming that the boy is really a mad serial killer on the loose, begging for the girl to leave, but the oblivious girl just skips along with him, only to be found by the police later, decapitated. Okay, I was exaggerating a bit, because Sasuke's not an insane serial killer, but he could be just as cold."I already told you, I don't feel like it," he said nonchalantly.  
"But you..." I trailed off, giving up. Arguing with him was pointless, as I've said before, and ( glancing at the clock once again ) my bus would come in twenty minutes. I wasted a good five minutes already. Guess I'll just have to suck it up.

I strode forward and he soon matched my pace. The walk to the back door was spent in silence, as we were both lost in our own quandaries. I didn't mind since I couldn't really strike up conversation with him, because it would be awkward. We trekked down dusty corridors, halls with cobwebs spun on the ceilings, dark windows, and finally reached the back door. The back door was a chipped block of wood with rusty, creaky hinges and an unsanitary frame. I swear I glimpsed a rat skittering on the arch of it. I refrained from shrieking when I think I saw the rodent, because I knew that would please Sasuke. But I did hurriedly twist the key inside its hole, and with a satisfying click, I handed the key back to him. A sudden queer and confusing thought, that had been scratching at the border of my brain, struck me. "Sasuke," I phrased my question carefully,"who unlocked the back door in the first place?"  
He plastered a devilish smirk on his handsome, handsome face. Two spearing words echoed through the corridor.

"I did."

* * *

"Sasuke and Hinata. Unfortunately, you two will have to dedicate your lunch hour today to order some supplies from the internet for the Valentine's Day Dance. We need fresh ideas so you two will choose what to order. Of course, the university will pay for all the necessities." Iruka-sensei smiled sweetly at us, and I hunched my shoulders, fidgeting under the hateful gaze I was receiving from Sasuke. After yesterday, when my bastard of an ex admitted he was the one who unlocked the back door, he reassumed his role as a jackass, not seemingly amused by teasing me anymore. Which didn't make any sense, since he was the one who had deceived me, not the other way around. Told you our ''getting along'' wouldn't last. Today, I was once again assaulted by his vicious fan girlsl, and it only worsened when Iruka-sensei called us to meet him after class. That had earned me several jabs from jealous females. "You two may go the library now." Iruka-sensei implied. I shifted the straps of my small backpack, Sasuke marching out, and I trailed after him dutifully.

I flipped open my cellphone, texting Ino and explaining to her why I would be absent for lunch and why Iruka-sensei had requested for me and Sasuke after class. She replied with an ''ok'' and I snapped my phone shut, dropping it back into the pocket of my bag. We scurried to the library, not even bidding each other a simple word ( to which I was extremely thankful for ), and bursted through the door. He immediately headed for the computers and I skittered after him. He knew damn well I couldn't match his pace, and was purposefully sprinting so it would be more difficult for me to catch up. As I've said before, asshole. He gracefully glided onto a chair, logging onto the computer and I collapsed on a seat beside him, gasping to inhale as much oxygen as possible. "You know," he droned, smirking wryly. "If just running is too hard for you, it could be a sign meaning you're letting yourself go." I gaped. I wasn't and I'm _not_ fat! I mean, I did and still do have a tendency to dress in baggy clothes, but I was definitely not fat! And Ino had completely renovated my wardobe so that I now wore much more fitting garments, though they were still modest. Besides, I was in the mandatory university uniform, an outfit made up of a short black skirt and simple white blouse.

In Konoha University's uniform, it was easy to tell I wasn't obese. I exercised daily, I ate healthy, so I was not anywhere near being overweight. Sasuke's nickname is Chidori, because he's lightning fast, so it was a miracle that I was able to keep him in my line of vision. _This, this jerk! How dare he! He'so rude! I can't believe I ever dated him! How can I **still** be in love with such an ass? I'm ashamed of myself!_ Oh, I really needed to attend emotional therapy, so I could differentiate between my mixed feelings. One side of me was madly in love with him, and the other side...ehhh...not so much."I am not fat!" I huffed, fisting my hands onto my hips.  
"I never said you were, I was just saying that it could be sign indicating that maybe you are," he said slyly, typing speedily onto the keyboard. He was the biggest bastard in the world. "Forget it, what are we ordering for the dance?" I asked, suppressing my homicidal urge to strangle him.  
"You mean, what am _I_ ordering for the dance." Self-centered jerk.  
"We're co-planners," I said, emphazizing the ''co''.

"Yes, but you're too much of an airhead to plan anything," he said condescendingly. He didn't even glance at me, his eyes glued to the computer screen. Airhead? I wasn't an airhead! Not to sound conceited, but I found myself to rather be an intelligent individual, because of the strict teachings I was taught as a child. Yup, my father had drilled lessons of etiquette, school subjects, social skills, and busniess-world studies that had left my head spinning. I was most certainly not an airhead, and I would prove it to him. Hmm, perhaps my father's Hyuga pride was contagious. "I'm not an airhead. I'm quite smart actually, just not arrogant about it. I'll prove it to you. I can plan everything on my own, and I don't need your help." I stretched my hand out for the papers Iruka-sensei had given us, as I hadn't even laid my eyes on the sheets since Sasuke had adamantly refused to let me even have a small peek. To say the least, I was curious, and if I truly wanted to prove to him that I wasn't a dimwitted numbskull, the papers would be the first step. He saw me go for the ivory sheets and he swiftly snatched them before I could. He stood up, smirking at me daringly and I drew to my full height, mustering up my most deadliest glare...Which, in truth, wasn't that deadly...And my full height, was quite short. Which is why Sasuke was towering over me, unafflicted by my anger because I wasn't really a threat. "Give it," I demanded sternly.  
"No, I don't feel like it."  
"Sasuke, I said give it." I repeated in my most authoritative voice.  
"Make me," he said teasingly.

He dangled the sheets of paper tauntingly in the air and I leaped for them. I smashed straight onto him and we fell to the floor, landing with a _thud_, the papers fluttering around us like snowflakes. I blushed a blatant shade of crimson, a rouge staining my porcelain cheeks. He smelled like he always did, a musky mix of apple cidar and cinnamon and I melted in the familiar fragrance. I lost myself for a moment, wallowing in his warmth...Until I realized that we were in a very compromising position and that Sasuke was lying still beneath me. He was probably waiting for me to get up. Kami, where was my self-restraint! Couldn't I even manage to control myself around him? I had begun to ease off of him, when he pulled me back down. His arms trapped my own and I screwed my eyelids shut. "Sasuke?" I asked, alarmed by his actions. What was he doing? He nuzzled his face into my veil of indigo tresses and the scarlet tainting my cheeks darkened. "S-Sasuke?" I squeaked. Kami, was he...he...snuggling with me?

No, preposterous! There was obviously a perfectly good reason behind all of this, and Sasuke would explain it to me, once he stopped with his cuddling. My body burned and a spark ignited inside me, an all-too-familiar sensation rippling through me. Feast your eyes upon me in revulsion, because I deserved exactly that. I was disgusted with myself for enjoying this. I doubted Sasuke was acting like this because he was still romantically interested in me, because the way he treated me earlier told me an entirely different story. And look at me, melting like a puddle of goo in his arms. Grotesque. He buried his face deeper into my silky curtain of midnight-blue locks, murmuring contentedly, and gripped me tighter. Eep! I had to stop this! "S-S-Sasuke!" I exclaimed. My voice seemingly snapped him out of his daze because he froze. Yes, froze. Literally, just stilled completely, like he was a criminal caught red-handed. The only reason I knew he was still alive was because his chest rose and I could feel the steady puffs of warmth brushing against my scalp. His nails dug into my skin and I squirmed. "Get off of me!" he growled, loosening his grip. I yelped in surprise and gladly rolled away from him.

Papers scraped the surface of my skin, and I was sure I gained multiple scratches from them. I mechanically staggered up, and he graciously repeated my actions. I clumsily cluttered all the papers together, and folded them neatly, my ex-boyfriend impolitely snagging them from me before I could analyze them. The Uchiha heir glared at me in rage, obviously livid. He was infuriated, yet I was clueless as to why. Was it because I knocked into him? No, he became irate after he cradled me, not before that. What in the world did I do? He was the one who had been all touchy-touchy. Come to think of it, why had he been so intimate? I opened my mouth to ask when he hissed,"Don't talk to me." He tugged on the hem of his shirt, straightening his uniform and sitting down once again on the computer chair. But - but, I needed answers! Why had he been...so...so cuddly? It couldn't possibly be because he still possessed feelings for me, so then why? curiosity gnawing at me, I crossed my arms and slid onto the chair beside him, a particular raven-haired male fiercely snarling at me.

Arrogant ass. I would tolerate his rudeness in order to figure out why he hugged me, though."Leave, you're not needed here," he hissed. My heart twisted into a knot, my gentle nature afflicted by his cruelty. My curiosity was beginning to be replaced with fear. "I-" I was desperate to retrieve some of my initial courage.

"Go," he said snappishly. My interest paled in comparison to the fear. I was such a coward. "Now," he added, when he noticed I hadn't budged from my seat. I cringed in fright, terrified of what would happen if I objected. Truly, I wasn't brave at all. I scrambled to my feet and dashed for the door. I stumbled out the doorway, gasping for breath. I skimmed over the events that had just occurred. What should I do? The answer was simple, an image of a gutsy blonde flashing through my mind. Ino, Ino would help. I had to find Ino. A lingering question remained:

Sasuke, why did you hug me?

* * *

Oh boy, not good, not good. Karin crinkled the corners of her eyes in hatred,"We saw what you did to Sasuke-kun in the library. Jumping his bones, what a desperate whore you are. But, he shoved you off of him because he realized he didn't want to get AIDS." I swallowed the harsh remarks with a fair amount of difficulty, bile rising in my throat. I was used to this though, so it didn't hurt as much as the first time this had happened to me. It seemed Sasuke's only purpose in my life was to cause me pain, either directly or indirectly. I had been frantically searching for Ino, when Karin and Sakura had approached me. I was now trapped in a dark hallway with two lethal fangirls. The moment Karin and Sakura had stepped out of the shadows, I was accused of trying to seduce Sasuke. "No, I was going for the papers, not him." I squealed.

"Ya right, as if we would believe that. Now, tell me, what were you trying to do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura snorted. I shuffled my feet awkwardly, easily intimidated by the two females craning over me. I was surprised to see Sakura, since she stopped tormenting me ever since the carnival, but now I understood. If I avoided Sasuke, she would avoid me, but if I interacted with Sasuke, she would interact with me. Great, what would they do to me now?"N-Nothing, I swear." I said honestly.  
"Fine, don't tell us. We just came to give you a warning: stay away from Sasuke-kun," Karin heeded.  
"He'll only want you for your body, not that you have much of a one, anyway," Sakura cackled, and her and Karin giggled, flouncing away. I absorbed the words the way I usually do, tearfully. I'll never grow accustomed to insults; I swear I'm much too timid. Sakura's words suddenly reverberated through my brain: **_He'll only want you for your body, not that you have much of a one, anyway_. **  
_That's it_! Realization washed over me. That must've explained why Sasuke had fondled me earlier today, as it was probably one of his many ploys to woo girls. Why else would he have hugged me? He was most likely peeved due to the fact that I didn't gush all over him. Yes, my theory made perfect sense. Sasuke didn't love me, I was sure of it.

Yet a part of me - a disgustingly selfish part of me that I refused to acknowledge existed - couldn't help but hope that he still did.

* * *

"So, you're telling me, he cuddled with you, got really mad, then told you to go?" Ino asked incredulously. It was almost the end of lunch and after I found my best friend and told her about Sasuke and how I believed he had been toying with me, Ino was skeptical about the whole ordeal. "Wow, how do you get yourself into this kind of stuff Hinata, anyway?" she shook her head in exasperation. I smiled sheepishly, poking my index fingers together. I hadn't disclosed the information about Karin and Sakura with her, since my naturally harmonious nature desired for no conflict. Besides, I didn't wish to trouble my best friend anymore than I already had. "You know what I think? I think, Sasuke lost himself for a moment because he's so in love with you, and then realized what he was doing and got mad at you for making him like that." Ino said in a teasing tone.

Heat rising to my cheeks, I adamantly denied the Yamanaka's theory. If I dared to let myself believe that for one minute, my hopes would only end up crushed. Konoha University's Cutest Couple was over. For. Good. My chest ached, and it suddenly became harder to breathe. "Ino, I'm telling you, he was playing with me."  
"I don't think so," she said in a sing-songy voice. "Anyway, we better get to class, so come on."  
"Okay."  
"Oh, and by the way, Hinata," Ino grinned cheekily at me,"Sasuke's staring at you." She tilted her head subtly in the direction behind me. What? I cocked my head to the side to glimpse Sasuke waltzing out of the cafetaria, glowering at me.

I sighed and ducked my head to avoid the patented Uchiha glare, peering at Ino. "Ino, he's glaring at me. When did he come back from the library, anyway?" I asked.  
"Well, I saw him walk in a few minutes ago. Hinata, why do you think he's glaring at you?"  
"Simple," I said, my tone melancholic. "He hates me."  
"No, he doesn't. He's just - forget it. Let's go to class." Ino abruptly stood up, sauntering to the trashcan and dumping her food tray inside of it. I tittered after her loyally, and we trudged out the cafeteria doors. "You'll figure it out, Hinata, I know you will." Ino whispered.  
"What will I figure out?" I asked, genuinely confused. Ino's eyes twinkled mischievously, and she grinned from ear to ear, "That's for you to figure out." And the finality in her chirpy voice told me that's all she'd say. The teasing lilt of it was also an indication. However, she left me puzzled. I'd usually pass by such things as nonsense, because Ino was a quirky girl who blubbered incessantly about trivial every-day drama. This time though, there had been a secrecy in those omniscient words, and wisdom in her twin pair of sapphire stones, that kept me wondering to myself:

Figure out what?

* * *

"This tastes like crap. Go back to the store and buy a new box," Sasuke spat out the remaining crumbs inside his mouth, tossing the half-bitten cookie inside the garbage. "But, these are the ones you ordered," I protested. It was after school and today was the third day since we began planning the Valentine's Day Dance. Sasuke had been exceptionally cruel to me ever since lunch, cursing at me when I had suggested near the end of the school day that we paint the walls of the gym of the Mosaic Hall. After class had been worse, because from the moment I had stepped inside the large gym of the Mosaic Hall, he had forced me to colour all the decorations, then he had stripped them down himself, claiming they were too hideous to be displayed. I had had to do that trivial task again, and then Sasuke had made me mop the walls of the gym. Yes, mop the walls! You'd think was that even possible? Well, yes, yes it is! Of course with my short height, I could only mop a small section of the walls, but it had been awful due to the fact soapy water had kept splashing all over me. He had assigned me to much more strenuous endeavors afterwards, but the one I had just done was by far the worst.

The forecast had been mistaken, not predicting it to rain, so naturally I hadn't brought an umbrella or raincoat. And Sasuke had told me to fetch the food he had ordered from a grocery store two miles away from here. And didn't I already explain why I didn't have my car? You can connect the dots. Yes, I had had to run, in the chilllingly icy rain, all the way to the store and back. To top it all off, Sasuke had timed me, and threatened that if I was even one second late, he'd force me to stay after 7:00 p.m. and clean the entire gym. So, miraculously, I had sprinted from the market and back in the nick of time, my clothes soggy and drenched. Now, this bastard, was telling me he disliked the cookies he ordered and wanted me to dart off to the store and buy a random box of different cookies, that I could only hope would be his taste. What a ridiculous errand! "Well, I hate the ones I ordered, so go back and get a better box." As if I would.

I was lucky that this time, I didn't catch pneumia. "Why don't you just so go and get it yourself, since you have a car and you can decide which ones you like?" I reasoned. My teeth chattered, the cause either from my boldness or shivering body, I wasn't quite sure. "Because, I don't feel like it." Asshole.  
"But I'll have to run in the rain! Again!"  
"I don't care. Go back to the store and get a different box. I believe you have some leftover money from the first time I asked you to fetch the food. You better hurry up too, because I'll be timing you again." I can't - I can't believe him! He...he's so - gahhhhh! ''Fetch the food", what am I? A dog? And don't you dare say how I'm not just a dog, but a female one! ( Fan girls have made countless insulting jokes about me.) "Because I don't feel like it", who does he think he is, anyway? I wasn't about to catch a cold ( if I already hadn't caught one ) just because of how he felt. I was sick of being treated like a maid. This was a free country. Okay, maybe that was a bit overboard, but you get my point. Here goes nothing.

I sucked in a deep breath,"Sasuke, I won't go back to the store, and I won't get a different box. I'm cold, and I'm wet. You have a car, you can go and do it yourself. I'm not your dog and I won't go and ''fetch it'' for you. It's absurd that I had to go and get the cookies even once, considering the state of weather, my clothes, and my means of transportation. And the fact that you timed me is just ridiculous, since I have to run. So no, I'm sick of being ordered around by you and I'm pretty sure I'll be sick later because you made me go outside. We're co-planners, so you can do your part and not make me do everything." I said bravely. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and I felt smug by my confidence and his reaction to it. All my satisfaction dissipated, however, when he recoiled from the shock, only to concentrate a look of disgust at me, his eyes blazing with a menacing shade of hatred. Oh boy, I was _sooooo_ in for it now...

...

Ahem. Well, five minutes later, I was dashing out of the Mosaic Hall, sprinting to the grocery store, the rain pelting me with droplets of water...

I really was such a coward.

* * *

"It's time to paint the walls," Sasuke announced. Ugh. Painting walls. One of the worst tasks that ever existed. I loath painting walls because of a childhood incident. It wasn't traumatizing, but it still was unpleasant to think about. I had been painting the walls of my sister's room (since she had begged me to) and Hanabi (the devilish fiend) had snuck up on me and poured gallons of the liquid into her room, causing me to slip on the floor and writhe in panic and paint for a good ten minutes. After that, I avoided paint like the plague. I finished drying my hair, laying the towel I was offered from a lovesick boy on a nearby table. After I had finally found a box of cookies that Sasuke deemed suitable, I was, surprisingly, given a break. I think it was due to the fact that I was shaking, and that he was worried he'd get sued if I didn't rest and warm up. I appraised my attire, worried about the state of my rumpled dark leather jacket, my wrinkled indigo jeans and my waterlogged navy pumps. I usually wouldn't care about the state of my wear, but these weren't my clothes. They were Ino's. To let the seriousness and dread of this situation sink in, Ino would truly murder me if she saw me right now. Like, she'd strangle and choke without a second thought. Okay, I wouldn't panic, I'd properly dry these when I returned to my dorm, because Ino had scheduled herself to go out to a nearby cafe with Shikamaru today.

Eveyone huddled around the paint supplies, and people positioned the ladders to the cement walls. Only half of the walls would be painted, since the Mosaic Hall's gym was too big for us to reach the top of the walls without specialized equipment. Buckets of traditional red and pink were lined up against the walls, and the committee members crowded around the rollers. Good, this would be a group activity, so I wouldn't be worked to death. I didn't even dare to dream Sasuke would exempt me from this activity, since I wasn't freezing anymore, and he would label me capable. I waited patiently for the cluster of figures circling the rollers to disperse. I didn't wish to savagely bustle my through a hoard of bodies, just to grab a roller when I could do it without the hassle. A few minutes later, the flock of people parted, all wandering off to the ladders and buckets of paint. I strode to the pile of rollers, only one left (it wasn't coincidental, Sasuke had bought enough for everyone but himself, since he was too ''good'' to do any labour) and bent down to pick it up, when a pale hand shot out and latched onto the roller. The hand belonged to none other than my drop-dead gorgeous ex-boyfriend, and he triumphantly bounced the roller from one palm to the other.

"I was going to use that," I said haughtily.  
"Yes, well, I'm going to use it." To say the least, I was surprised as Sasuke hadn't lifted so much as a finger the entire time we had been planning the Valentine's Day Dance. I was sure he was just doing this to agitate me. "But that's the last one." I said.  
"So?" he shrugged.  
"Sooo, how am I going to paint the walls? Or am I off the hook?" I retorted, irritated. "You have hands: use them." I opened and closed my mouth like a sputtering fish. He couldn't possibly expect me to actually paint the walls with my hands. That was ridiculous! I'd soil my clothes and painting the walls with my hands would be futile, for I'd only smudge them, not coat them with paint, as human hands aren't that effective. Besides, Sasuke didn't even want to do any work! He was merely pretending to, so he could watch me dip my hands in thick solvent and laugh at me! And if a speck of paint stained my garments, my best friend would throttle me. Seriously! "I - I can't use my hands, I'll-"  
"I don't care," he unsympathetically cut in. "Iruka-sensei won't be happy to know that you were slacking off while the entire committee was working." I gasped. He was _not_ threatening me! I mean, I was the one who had been doing all the dirty work, while he had been absolutely nothing! And he dared to even think that he could snitch on me? The, the bastard! Just because I didn't fall all over him when he had hugged me inside the library, he was acting hostile towards me! "Y-You c-can't d-d-do t-that-" I was interrupted by his icy voice:  
"I can do whatever I want." His rigid stature was stone-cold.

I had never been the victim of revenge before, but I guessed Sasuke was taking it to an extent much harsher than normal, and since I was now the target of his wrath, I pitied the other poor souls who also had to suffer the same fate. I just didn't understand why he hated me so much. I had asked him to be friends with me on the night of the carnival, and even though rejection is a bitter taste, it didn't warrant you to treat the person downgradingly for the rest of your life. Naruto had told me he only thought of me as a friend when I had finally confessed my undying adoration for him. You didn't see me threatening him, did you? "Now," Sasuke said in an exaggerated mocking tone of patience, the one people use on a child who unnerves them, "go and get a bucket of paint and start painting." I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. How could he be so mean? I - I hadn't done anything to him and he was abusing his authority to embarrass me! This - this was so unfair! I heard my deceased, loving mother's voice play through my head.

_Life isn't fair.  
_

She loved quoting that phrase, for whenever I didn't want to do something, maybe something meager like a chore or something serious, like continue taking lessons from my father who was a harsh, strict teacher, she'd say that and it always managed to waver my resolve, dissuade me until it crumbled. I didn't know why, but it always worked. And this time was no exception. I relaxed my muscles, breathing calmly and losing my tension. Right. Life wasn't fair. So...no matter how much I didn't desire to do it, I still had to. My ex-boyfriend was unwaveringly serious about the threat, and I knew he would fulfill it if I disobeyed him. He was much more convincing than me, and with his persuasion; Iruka-sensei would take his word over mind, any day. Fine, I knew when I was defeated. I couldn't read his expression, since my irises were blocked by the swell of tears. My eyes stung and I blinked back the salty liquid, spinning around and heading for the cart that was stacked with the mauve pails of paint, as all the others were already being used.

When I reached it, I realized that I was too short to actually grasp the cans, and I stretched out my body as far as I could. The cart was a tall device, the cans of paint piled onto the top of it, and I sighed fitfully. Even tip-toeing, I couldn't grab the top of the cart, much less the items stocked onto it. A figure popped up behind me, and a muscular arm stretched out above me and gripped the handle of a bucket. I didn't need to turn around to identify the figure; the masculine aroma enveloping me, and the passionate fire scorching my insides was all the information I needed. Only one person had that kind of effect on me. Sasuke. Yup, you heard me. S-a-s-u-k-e. I have only three words to describe how I was feeling:

What.

The.

Heck.

No, like seriously, one minute ago he was acting like a straight-out bastard and now he was HELPING me? Okay, if this was some game of his, I was not interested in playing. I tilted my head a bit backwards to peer at him in suspicious surprise, though he ignored my fraud stare. I wanted to tackle him for playing these twisted mind games with me. I was about to accuse him of being a sick, filthy, low-life bastard, when I was struck by a bolt of guilt. The strange sensation churned my stomach. Guilt. Yes, the feeling that created the word ''sorry''. Ya, guilt did create the word sorry. Come on, the only reason the word ''sorry'' exists is because people feel bad about what they did to someone and apologize. If nobody ever feel guilt, I can guarantee you that nobody would ever say that five-lettered word. Honestly, think about it. So-rry: see it'd have no purpose if you never were remorseful for your actions. Okay, I'm getting sidetracked here. Back to the previous topic: Why I'm Feeling Guilty. Obviously, my guilt was deriving from the negative assumptions I was harbouring about Sasuke. Really, he was probably just trying to amend for his sins, and I was jumping to horrendous and awful conclusions. I twirled around to face him, heat suffusing on my cheeks because of our proximity, and I smiled gratefully at him. His eyes were trained on the bucket of paint, but I thought I caught the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. I giggled inwardly; I couldn't believe how I almost wanted to physically assault this man for helping me!

Though it wasn't not my fault since he had been bullying me these past few days, no months...but, still, I should give him the benefit of the doubt. I mean, it's not sooooooo unfathomable that he was attempting to repent for the way he treated me back there, right? Right? I mean, we're on the road to becoming friends, or at least, be on amiable terms, right? Great, I was still doubting him. But's it's not like my suspicion was completely based off of my hatred for him, because, come on, let's face it, this IS Sasuke I was talking about. Sasuke Uchiha. You know, the guy described as ''heartbreakingly cold'' and ''smoulderingly handsome", and even ''a motherfuckin sexy ass'' (fan girls are kinda cuckoo). Being dubious, a bit doubtful that he doesn't have an ulterior motive wasn't such a farfetched notion. Actually it's more in the realms of reality than what he was doing. Though there was a flaw in my theory. What would he gain from helping me? Even if Sasuke was trying to get me in his bed (though I honestly doubted _that_) he wouldn't help me.

When he pursues a female, he flirts with them, courts them, but never goes to such lengths as HELPING them; even if it's a small task such as fetching a bucket. He likes being the one who's helped. Being the one who's fawned all over. Sasuke had only done these acts back when we were together...back when he still loved me. He was just too proud to apologize, so he was doing me this favour so that I'd forgive him. But...a nagging feeling was gnawing at my insides, warning me and I felt suspicious about his sudden gesture of generosity. I mean, Sasuke hadn't been only regarding me as an inferior imbecile today, this was a occurring (and undesirable) part of my daily life. But...but...him being NICE to me? Oh Kami, look at me! I had become so paranoid, that I couldn't even trust somebody to hand me a bucket without overanalyzing it and thinking their hatching up some sort of wicked plot. Honestly, what would Sasuke gain from grabbing a pail of paint for me? But...nobody randomly just switches from a royal pain in the ass to a chivalrous gentleman?

No, I was sure he was trying to redeem himself. I refused to believe anything else. With my conflicting thoughts and emotions warring inside of me, I looked up at a bucket of paint that was almost directly above me, the one Sasuke was trying to obtain, and clacked the heel of my pumps together earnestly, alarmed by my sudden lurching belly...and...and that's when IT happened. A. Travesty. One too heartless even for the likes of him, one too sadistic, one too, too cold, but most of all it was...one that I should have seen coming. And I had, but I'd written it off as unnecessary mistrust. I'll tell you one thing right now though, it hadn't been unnecessary. Sasuke tipped the bucket to one side and a waterfall of colour splattered all over me. It was as if the river of pink flowed down upon me in slow motion, with it curving in this antagonizing manner, and falling in a semi tidal wave. But I knew it was my traumatized mind that viewed it that way, because it happened so fast that I couldn't even bolt; my feet rooted to the floor in horror.

I nailed my eyes shut just in time, but that only blocked me from seeing myself get coated from head-to-toe. Honestly, it looked like somebody had dipped me inside a tank of pink liquid. The slimy solvent oozed from the top of my head to my feet, and I heard the fountains of laughter sprouting from the committee members inside the gym. A hue of scarlet streaked across my cheeks, and I inwardly cringed. Or outwardly, I really wasn't aware since I was too occupied with the state of my wear, the howls of laughter and my smirking ex-boyfriend. The embarrassing giggles of everyone else pounded through my ears and I yearned to become invisible. People were kneeling over, pointing fingers at me, and my chest clenched up."What a terrible accident," Sasuke said unapologetically, a twisted smile pasted onto his beautiful, beautiful face. It was obviously no accident. This was the most sadistic thing somebody had ever done to me...the most cruelest...And it only hurt more that much more that the ''somebody'' was...was...Sasuke.

My eyes burned with unshed tears, and the aqueous, salt-tainted liquid poured from my opalescent pools. How - how could he! I hadn't done anything to him! This was just - just evil! Repressed words clawed at my throat, words that had been unsaid, words that had laid dormant inside of me each time I had been stepped on. These words instilled courage inside of me, and for the first time, I unleashed them,"What did I-I do to you?" I choked out. Tears streamed down my rosemary-tinted cheeks, and I did nothing to stop them. His charcoal orbs widened in surprise and I continued forlornly, my voice cracking."D-Do you enjoy making me feel awful? Is that it? For the past months, you've been doing everything you can to make my life a living hell! I'm sick of it! You're fan girls are already bothering me, isn't that e-enough? S-Stop, stop being so sadistic! I've been nice but you're only mean to me in response! And - and t-this is the meanest thing someone has ever done to me! If you're goal is just to make me feel terrible, well then, congratulations, I hope you're h-happy!" I cried. I felt light, as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, as if bottling up my emotions inside had caused me to carry a load. He gazed back at me in shock, and I swear...he almost looked...guilty.

The committee members hadn't heard me, for they were situated too far away from us and were still convulsing in laughter at my expense. I drifted back to my current predicament. My shoulders slumped, a new heaviness replacing the old. This one was, however, different. The burden of humiliation was oppressing my new-found confidence, and I couldn't handle it. The bubbling bellows of everyone else tortured me, forming into sounds of scorn. No, I could never endure being the center of attention, especially if the attention was bad. No, I...I needed to leave.

I bolted past Sasuke in blind embarrassment, heading for the other door of the gymnasium, slamming it open. I plowed through the entrance that granted me my wish to escape my social demise, running hurriedly in the desolate part of the building, clueless as to where I was and where I was going. All that mattered was I steadily growing farther and farther away from...from..._**him**_. I was running when I slipped onto some paint that had slicked onto my feet, and I frantically waved my arms and legs before I lost my balance, crashing onto the hard-wood floor boards. A wave of electricity washed over me, and my bones ached, and though they were only sore, I whimpered out in pain anyway. It was a way to vent out my emotions. A way to express how heartbroken I was, how my anguish was consuming me, how I was such, such a coward. My father was right, I was pathetic. I disliked being so out in the open, though I was seriously skeptical about anyone coming to search for me. Nobody had come for me yet, and it's not like I expected them to. After all, I was a failure in love, life, morality. Anyway, if anyone did go out of their way to look for me, I didn't want to be so easily spotted, so I curled up in a dark corner, my knees huddled against my chest, my face resting onto my thighs, as if I could shield myself from my eternal shame. This is when I finally released my internal grief.

My shoulders trembled as I wept, a constriction crushing my chest, and heart-wrenching sobs reverberated throughout the halls. I was pitiful. Truly pitiful. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. His name was the one that rang through my head; the one person who always haunted my mind; the one person I couldn't love or loath more than anybody else. I could handle his fan girls, for their ill-wished words and gossip blossomed from envy, and I didn't care for any of them. But Sasuke: Sasuke who I loved so much, Sasuke who had always been there for me...Sasuke who didn't love me anymore. Ow. OW. It was such a cruelly truthful, and painful statement, that I instantly banished it from my mind. Sasuke didn't matter anymore, he didn't matter anymore, he _didn't_ matter. This is what I repeated to myself to stop me from drowning in puddles of tears.

Sasuke's words of spite effected me more than anyone else. For the while when we had been together, Sasuke had told me I was special, that I wasn't a disgrace, that I was somebody everybody should strive to be. And me, idiotic naive, stupid, stupid me, had believed him. I had felt actually content being myself, proud of who I was, and I had shed the self-demoralizing feeling that my family had bestowed upon me. Sasuke had made me feel as if I were important, as if my existence wasn't a curse, but a blessing. Unlike Naruto, who had fed me false hope, and who had been too blind to acknowledge my romantic interest in him, Sasuke had been the complete opposite. Sasuke had only praised me when I deserved it, and he always gave me his full-fledged attention. He never criticized me if I wasn't talented at something, but only offered me his assistance so that I could improve. Sasuke was my perfect, perfect match. He, strangely, fitted my personality better than anyone else, even though we were two entirely different people. Maybe that's why we had been so in tuned with each other, because since we never competed against each other, since we were so different that we were skilled at the other's faults, we were each other's pillars of support. Until I skipped along and ruined everything that we had.

I wailed louder, but my crying ceased when I heard a faint creak, signifying somebody was stepping through the back door, intruding my sanctuary. I jerked my head up, recognizing the pattern of footsteps. No, no, no! Why was he coming? Was he truly as sinister as to want to torture me even more?

Well, it didn't matter how much I cared for him. No matter what, I couldn't allow myself any more heartbreak, so I stood up, steadying myself, defiantly refusing to appear vulnerable in front of my foe, even if he wasn't able to see me. I mentally prepared for his appearance and then the footsteps grew louder, closing in. A tantalizing thought struck me. Perhaps...perhaps I could avoid this confrontation. I mean, if I knew where he was heading for, I could scuttle out of the Mosaic Hall in the opposite direction. I'd rather wait at a bus stop for forty-one minutes than talk to him. I couldn't exactly pinpoint where he was, as my sense of hearing wasn't that acute in the echoing halls of this building, but I guessed that if I could hear him when he was walking, then he'd be able to hear me too - that is, if I started walking. Well, if I knew his exact location, I could sprint in the opposite direction, and even his speed would be dettered by the winding halls, and intricate corridors of the Mosaic Hall. Though I would be confused myself as to where I would be headed, since I was just as unfamiliar to the area as him, though I would be merely searching for only an exit, while he would be trying to track down a person. My route would be much, much easier. All I needed to know was where he was. It was risky, but my only chance. I'd just have to be cautious. My heart beat erratically, and I inhaled and exhaled to sooth the irregular palpitations. He was nearby, I'd have to be cautious. I abandoned my place of solitude, sauntering into the clear view of the halls, which was a horrible, horrible mistake.

I had hoped that I would glimpse Sasuke without him noticing me, but the moment I stepped into the deserted halls, I caught him striding intentionally towards me. He must have already deduced where I was, because I forgot that Sasuke had acute hearing and probably he had heard me sniveling just as he was stepping through the door, and logically deduced where I was, with that brilliant, brilliant mind of his. Oh. Crap. Have you noticed how all of my plans go down the drain? I'm serious, remember when I had tried to evade Sasuke at the carnival, only to be captured by him less than half of an hour later. Boy, am I not lucky.

I gulped, wringing my hands together, and studying his expression. His face portrayed nothing, though I knew him well enough to understand the emotions in his eyes. His onyx stones were swirling with determination, regret and...guilt? No, that was impossible. What would he do, what would he do? I was tempted to make a mad dash for it, but what would _that_do? He already found me, and if I ran away from him, he'd catch up with me in seconds; my attempt only succeeding in me losing the last shreds of my dignity and diplomacy. No, my best option was to not back down. Something that was much easier said than done. But, I had no other choice. He stopped a few inches away from me and I sucked in a large quantity of air. Here it goes. I clenched my fists and opened my mouth,"What do you want now? A-Are you here to just make me feel worse than you already have? Because if you are, I-" what happened next was so fast that it ended before I could even register it.

Sasuke connected his lips with mine, he looped his arms around my torso and pulled me closer to him. Oh...Wow...His fingers entangled themselves into my crown of hair. His lips moved so sweetly on top of mine that I was tempted to respond. I might have except for the fact that I was rocked to the core. This, this couldn't be. This was not happening. I was hallucinating. This was some morbid joke meant to play with my head. Had I had enough water in the past few days? Maybe this was some sort of mirage due to dehydration. I refused to believe Sasuke, _Sasuke_ was kissing me. The very thought was profound...unfathomable. Even though I was caked in paint, and that I was most likely tainting his clothes too, he didn't seem to mind.

Before I could contemplate what to do, what to even think, he broke the kiss, frowning in consternation. His brow creased in confusion, and he furrowed his eyebrows together. "I...I have to go," he pirouetted on his left foot and scurried away before I could scold or question him. Not that I think I could have anyhow, since I was paralyzed; truly speechless. Numbness washed over me. I couldn't settle on what had occurred. I felt detached, almost wondering if this was what insane people felt like when they were on the brink of madness (though this was a degree of extreme exaggeration, yes, I was capable of being melodramatic), teetering ever so precariously, because surely I had fabricated that Sasuke had kissed me, my hallucination deriving from my wanton and my ever-imaginative mind. Yet...this was all a distraction to not face the truth. Things to doddle on because I refused to accept the fact that Sasuke had kissed me. Squeal! Sasuke kissed me!

Oh...oh no, Sasuke kissed me. A part of me, my lovestruck, adoring side was jubilant. And th other part of me, my logical, sensible side was...well not-so-jubilant. A strange cloud of confusion shrouded over me, hovering over my heart, my soul debating on what I should have felt about the kiss. I felt remorseful for not enjoying the brief moment Sasuke and I had shared, a moment that would never arise again; I'd make sure of that. I felt confused, a mist of uncertainty enveloping my mind. Dozen of questions raced through my thoughts: Why had Sasuke kissed me? Did this mean he still...still l-loved me? How could I be so foolish, it had just been a way for him to lure me into his bed...right? If that was so, then why had he ran away afterwards? Wouldn't he have stayed and try to apologize and act all charming? Or had he known I would have thought that and ran off to make it more believable? What would I do if my first notion turned out to be correct?

I'd have no other option than breaking his heart...again. No, I was lying to myself. Sasuke had made it quite clear that he did **_not_** love me. I eliminated that theory, though a part of me wondered that I had only created that excuse because I didn't want to believe the possibility of Sasuke harbouring romantic feelings for me. So, did that mean my ex-boyfriend only had kissed me so that he could seduce me? Was he trying to crumple my heart, in the same fashion that I had crumpled his? I bit my lip, anxious, muddled...but even in my state, I was reluctant to judge Sasuke without understanding his actions, without allowing him to at least explain himself. After all, my ignorance is what had led to our devastation.

I swallowed a bubble of air, clomped down the hallway in fidgeting determination and stepped into the Mosaic Hall's gym with courage. I scanned the area for a glimpse of Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be found. The committee members were already back to the task at hand, only acknowledging me with a quick glance and then resuming the repetitive strokes that accompanied the art of painting. Apparently, I had overreacted about Sasuke dropping that pail onto me, because here I was, ten minutes later, and my little ''accident'' was already forgotten. Maybe I shouldn't have flipped out on him. I kept an alert eye for the next fifteen minutes, searching for any clues as to where he had gone off to, and only after a hopeless fifteen-minute waiting. I asked several people if they had seen him, but all they said was that they saw was Sasuke streak inside the gym and duck out.

I wasn't sure if he left the Mosaic Hall or not. Then I questioned the um...bold female who had given Sasuke her number the other day, because I assumed that she definitely would've had lolloped after him, infatuated she was. My assumption was correct. The girl said she had seen him leave the Mosaic Hall's premises. She told me that Sasuke had dashed off, leaving about half an hour ago, in a hazardous state, and he had hurried off without even warning anyone. Everyone had just watched the spectacle of him darting inside the gym and then out, and then she informed me that he galloped inside his Porsche and trundled away. I had chewed the inside of my cheek when I'd heard that. Why? Why? Why? I was distressed, stuck in the middle of the ocean on an island of mystery, and Sasuke was the one who had left me there stranded. Again, I asked myself, why?

I received no answer.

* * *

"Ugh! Ugh! Ahhhh!" I punched the power button on my laptop off, frustrated and on the verge of tearing out my hair. It had been three days. Three days. Three freaking days. Three days since Sasuke had laid his lips onto me, three days since he ran off, and most importantly...two days until the dance! I was more worried about the dance then my current relationship with Sasuke...the reason being that him and I could always solve our problems, but the dance was in three damn days! The worst part of this all, was, Sasuke had the sheets! You know, those papers that Iruka-sensei gave us, which told you the basic layout of the system of the Valentine's Day Dance. Sasuke had those papers and I'd demand he hand them over, only if I could manage to talk to him, but he's been avoiding me. Yes, avoiding _me_. I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it. After he had kissed me that day, I had wrapped up things quickly in the Mosaic Hall, dismissing everyone early because I was clueless on what to do and completely coloured in pink.

Ino had, thankfully, understood about the situation, even reaching the lengths of consoling me and offering futile explanations on why Sasuke had planted on me and ran off (most of them involved him reciprocating my feelings). The day that followed were terrible, with Sasuke, yes _Sasuke_, avoiding _me_. He was subtle at it, instead of me, who bolted if I saw someone I was trying to avoid. But he was assuredly avoiding me. In class he was the first one to leave; if I headed to his dorm to chat with him, he'd catch sight of me and walk off in the other direction and when I'd pursue him from there, he'd join a crowd of people and calmly disappear. It was seriously irking. The worst part of all of this was that the Valentine's Day Dance committee was pressuring me because, and I quote, ''aren't aware of what you're doing.'' Well maybe I'd have some hint if I could lay my fingers on those forbidden squares of paper. Ahhhhh! All the committee members were begging for Sasuke, saying I was ''incompetent'' and ''foolish'' and yes, even ''a dumb bitch''. I gritted my teeth, my tongue lashing behind the barrier of ivory pearls, and I refrained from howling and petulantly pounding my fists on my computer desk. I had been searching for some sliver of information on Konoha University's Valentine's Day Dance, but I came up with nothing.

Apparently the Internet is not as versatile as it is believed to be. I groaned, exerting an unsettling aura and once again mused upon the thought that had been perturbing me for days. I had been thinking to solve my problem by marching off to Sasuke's dorm, asking pleasantly to whomever opened the slate of wood (I'd disregard the person even if it were Sasuke) that could I have the Valentine's Day Dance instruction sheets? Of course, I'd already enacted this dandy scene multiple times, but nobody ever answered the door.

I guessed Sasuke didn't care he would fail the semester, but I did. My marks had already fallen because my ex-boyfriend didn't study with me or tutor me anymore. Sasuke and I had use to always study together, or it was more like him tutoring me, with me rewarding him after our tutor sessions with an entirely different ''session'' ( meaning: a whole lot of making out). Anyway, I couldn't afford at all to fail a semester (my father would murder me!). I kicked a nearby chair, wondering why I was taking this. What had I done to deserve this? Why was I suffering the consequences of another human being? I'd thought of reporting Sasuke's abandonment to Iruka-sensei, but my personality and deep love for him wouldn't permit it. Besides, I needed to learn how to deal with these situations on my own. I stood up, sulking, and plopped back down seconds later. I reminisced on all the troubles that had tagged after me ever since the Valentine's Day Dance project. Sasuke's constant teasing, how I had been worked to the bone, the blame I was taking on Sasuke's account. All for nothing, because I was allowing some stupid, selfish bastard to ruin me.

A stupid, selfish bastard whom I was in love with. What had I done? Why was I the target of his cruelty? A part of me pondered if he had done everything, the kiss, the bullying, just to get inside me head. The thought was highly infuriating. How could he? How could he humiliate me, bail on me, especially after all the heartbreak I had had to endure the past four months, not to mention his frequent trampling of my self-esteem. It had been four months since I rejected him. Four months and he didn't even love me anymore. So why was he still doing this to me? Why was he still hurting me? Just because, I had once hurt him. Did that mean I deserved this? This torture, this stress. Was this my punishment for being such a despicable person? This hell? Because I sure wasn't going to take any of this crap anymore. The fan girls, Sasuke, the dance. All fo them could run off and die. Because I was Hyuga Hinata. Heiress to Byakugan Enterprises. The daughter of Hyuga Hiashi and I would _not_ stand for this. I would take charge, once and for all. Enraged, I rose to my feet with renewed vigor, impulse compelling to storm out of my dorm and troop all the way to Sasuke's. I had no idea what I was doing, my body moving on its own accord, and my skirt flaring up as I stomped down the hallways, unbelievably livid.

All the negativity I had been bottling up followed me like a thunderstorm, striking a flash of lightning and claps of thunder with each step I took. I reached Sasuke and Naruto's door and I rapped. straining to control myself, gently on its surface. I patiently waited a few seconds, then proceeded my previous action. As usual there was no answer. I was sure whoever was inside was purposefully not opening, and this caused a new rush of rage to course through my veins, boiling my blood. Steaming, I once again rapped on Naruto and Sasuke's door gently, this time with a diminishing patience. I waited. Silence. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was too timid, it was time to stand up for myself. For the first time in my life...

I threw a bratty, spoiled temper tantrum. It was exhilarating. I charged my foot at the door, viciously shrieking and commanding whoever was inside to let me in before I broke in myself. I didn't think it'd work, but moments later, a trembling Naruto cautiously creaked the door open, shakily drawing in deep breaths and gazing on in fear at my perspiring and scarlet face, and I huffed, scowling, "Papers. Now." I shoved out my hand as if I expected him to obey and he did. Naruto nodded anxiously, disappearing from my line of vision. Through the crack of the door, I saw him flinging cushions and uplifting couches, desperate. I was shocked. Had I really looked that frightening? The thought was abnormally pleasing. ''Found it!'' Naruto exclaimed, trudging to the door and thrusting the sheets sheepishly into my face. I took them graciously, my anger soothed and Naruto whispered,"You know, you look really pissed off when you first came in. You scared me half to death! You were worse than Sakura!" Naruto chortled. I giggled, apologizing, bidding Naruto a farewell and giddy with relief as I ventured down the hall, content. I was humming to myself, musing on how fast my emotions could change and how sensitive I was. I skipped all the way back to my dorm, in a jolly mood.

* * *

"You suck as the planner, you know that. Where's Sasuke-kun?" A girl with elf-like ears whined in a nasally voice.  
"I-I don't know, I-I'm trying m-my best-"  
"Well, obviously, it's not good enough." The pointy-eared girl remarked harshly, then strutted off in the brooding group of the committee members. That had been - ugh, I lost count. That had been about the fortieth time someone had commented on my ''planning'' skills. And that was only in the past hour. I was so screwed. No, seriously, I was screwed. Everything was wrong. The ghastly ornaments hanging from the ceiling, the rotting flowers dying near the tables, the inedible food skewered recklessly across the unstable tables. The horrendously sticky varnish that glued your feet to the floor was slathered everywhere, and I could smell its foul stench. I had ruined everything. All the committee members were huddled together, glaring at me accusingly, and I stood there, outcasted and nearly bawling. What could I say? What could I do? I deserved their hostility. In the past two days I had managed to order the wrong refreshments for the dance, bad flowers, wretched polish, decorations that you couldn't even call decorations because they looked like something that a deranged kindergartener would make. And it was all my fault. I felt like crying. Even with the papers, I was still a horrible planner. I was pathetic.

And as much as I hated to admit it, when Sasuke was in charge, everything had run along smoothly. He held an air of authority and confidence that demanded respect and inspired you. And he was well-liked by the female population because of his good looks. Well, not liked, it's too mild of a word...more like idolized. I suspected mutiny was afoot since the committee members were deeming one boy of their group who was quick-witted as a great planner.

Honestly, I would give the boy a shot, if not for my pride. Yes, I had pride. See, I still remembered how in the library, I had told Sasuke I could definitely plan the dance without him, and letting the boy take charge would be like losing to his challenge. Except, Sasuke wasn't even here, and it shouldn't have bothered...and yet, it did. Big-time. I was such a freak show. I was competing against something somebody said when they were' even there to see it! But, the something was a jab at my intelligence and the someone who said it was my true love. Hah, if he could only see it that way. Now, I would destroy the Valentine's Day Dance, the most anticipated dance of the year, and the entire student body would hate me and I'd scar the reputation of the committee, and Iruka-sensei would fail me for the semester and then Sasuke would probably blame me for his mark too, and -and...I was hyperventilating and I needed to calm down before I popped something. And if my problems weren't bad enough, I still had to ignore and avoid the subject of kissing. Because it reminded me of Sasuke. And how he had kissed me the other day - drat! I wasn't supposed to think it! Oh Kami, look how low I had fallen. Tormented by my own thoughts.

My knees buckled from my turmoil and I groped for a chair, searching for physical support. What would my father say when he realized I tanked a _semester_. Forget what he would say, what would he do! I was already the disgrace of the main branch. This would only add to it. Besides, I was too young to die! And if I failed a semester, I would surely die! I still had a whole life ahead of me of mourning over Sasuke and living with Ino and Shikamaru with their smart and beautiful children! Hmmmmmmm, dying didn't sound too bad now. My hand found the rim of slimy chair (I had bought such abominable furniture), and, shaking my fingers with disgust, I gingerly hooked my nails under an edge and steered it under me. And, then, I collapsed onto it, about to burst into tears, when my impending sob-fest was interrupted by a high-pitched, ecstatic squeal: "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, you're here!"

What? _What_? That - that was impossible! Sasuke couldn't possibly be here! Was the girl who exclaimed his arrival lying? Excited murmurs rippled through the committee and before I knew it, the group swarmed the gym doors, blocking any entering figures. I jolted off the chair, stretching my neck to peer if he was actually here, but I couldn't see anything! Then, the flock of people parted, almost as if a red carpet was being rolled down and a celebrity was walking down it. Instead, no red carpet or celebrity appeared but what I saw was just as shocking. Sasuke, in all his smug-looking arrogant-smirking glory, was strolling towards me with a bag slung over his shoulder. I was, at the moment, dumbfounded. What was he doing here? He hadn't shown up for the last two days! And last time I checked, he was avoiding me! So what the hell was he doing here! How could I even talk to him after he kissed me! Why had he kissed! I couldn't deal with his drama, I had a dance to plan! Was he here to help me out with the dance? Because if he was, he was soooo gonna get it! I mean, if he thought that after he just completely ditched the whole dance and bailed on everyone that he would just be welcomed back with open arms, he had - wait, everyone was welcoming back with open arms! All the committee members were cheering and hooting for him! Bunch of traitors!

My shock was dispersing, and boiling anger was bubbling inside of me. I just looked at him, toddling towards me with a smooth gait, care-free and smirking. How could he just walk back here, all hung-ho when the past two days I had been struggling, enduring taunts from my own committee, trying to salvage whatever I could, and, applying my full effort to the Valentine's Day Dance all because of him and his stupid impulses! My temper rose to a flaming-hot degree and I pinpointed all of my frustration, all of my stress at this bastard who currently halted to a stop in front of me. Trying to restrain the scorching rage burning my insides, I asked, in a stunningly snippy voice,"What do you want?" The whole committee was watching us, anticipating spectators of what was to come next. I could feel their attentive gaze, but I didn't care. It was time for revenge. Sasuke's face was illustrated impassively, an arched eyebrow the only sign of acknowledgement and surprise. His voice was even when he said, "I'm here to plan the dance. Isn't that obvious?". Ha! Come to plan the Valentine's Day Dance, my ass! Did he suffer a case of amnesia and seem to forget about the last two days? "Really," I smiled coyly, darkness hinting behind it,"I just thought that, you know, since you've _completely_ disregarded your duties as a co-planner, that you just weren't ever coming back. And you're not sick since I've seen you in class. And any other excuses I should have been notified of.

So, basically, what are you actually here for?" His eyes sharpened. Oh, I knew I had him now.  
"I...apologize for my lack of committment, but I have my reasons." He ground out the words, as if they were costing him his pride. "And I'm willing to take our assignment seriously now." Wow. I was a bit surprised by his diplomacy. His approach soothed me, and I calmed down once again. I mean, who was I to say no? I needed help desperately. Especially Sasuke's help. And my entire committee wouldn't accept me rejecting his offer of a second chance. Besides, now I had a chance at not failing the semester! And everyone not hating me! And not forever being known as the ''girl who ruined the Valentine's Day Dance''. And not dying! And- and the possibilities were endless! Woohoo! Sure, this was my ex-boyfriend who kissed me a few days ago, but hey, let bygones be bygones, right? No, I wasn't _that_ forgiving. But, for the sake of the dance, I would hold our issues till then. I was still pissed at the guy, but I had to keep things professional. "Fine," I said, hearing the committee relax in relief. Sasuke just glanced around, digesting the terrible scenery surrounding him. Grim anticipation clawed at my stomach. I knew what was coming.  
"So, how badly did you screw up the dance?" Sasuke inquired bluntly, barely biting back a grin.  
"E-Excuse me?" Was it _that_ obvious? I thought I had a few seconds on me.  
"I though that you could plan the dance on your own. At least, that's what you told me." He was smirking now, clearly enjoying every second of this.

I heard snickers from the mass of bodies peeping at us. I was starting to regret ever letting him back. I glowered at him, knowing I didn't have a witty retort and angling my foot so that I could twirl around and stomp away from him and his jack-assness. Seeing me about to dash off, Sasuke resumed a serious manner. "Wait," he said...almost nervously? What was up with him? Curiosity piqued, I patiently waited for what he was about to say next. He cleared his throat, bowing his head down, and kicking the air absent-mindedly. He almost seemed...embarrassed? What the hell was happening. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, stared at his sneakers, and then asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

The committee gasped.

Wait, what?_ What?_ _Whaaaaaatttttt? _What the_ hell _did he just say? Did he just ask me what I think he did? Why did he want to go to the dance with me? He hated me! Was it because he was trying to make me crush on him? No, if he was trying to do that, wouldn't he have asked me earlier? You know, before he made me cry. And that didn't explain why he had been avoiding me. What the hell? I was so confused. What the hell was he thinking? How could I know? Did I even want to know? Why was he asking me to the dance? Better yet, what was I going to say? Yes? Was I going to say yes to the guy who had been tormenting me for months, caused to me to cry a few days ago, and who I had been intent on having no romantic connections with? Uhh, no. But, was I going to say no to the guy who I already rejected, was in love with, and was giving me a second chance? Uhh, ya. Oh, what was I supposed to do? What should I do? Amid all my thoughts and inner conflicts, all I could manage to stutter out to Sasuke was a disoriented, bewildered "W-What?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the committee members pressing close to not miss a second of action. I knew, despite anything I could say, that tomorrow, everyone would know Uchiha Sasuke asked me to the Valentine's Day Dance. It would be the golden gossip. I could already envision it.

_Ex-boyfriend and infamous playboy Uchiha Sasuke asks out ex-girlfriend Hyuga Hinata. We all know these two are history, but who says they can't get back together? On Valentine's Day, romance is always in the air. _

Oh Lord.

Sasuke whipped his head up so quickly I thought it would fly off. "It doesn't mean _anything_," he snarled viciously. Okay, aggressive."It's necessary for the co-planners to attend their dance and supervise it. And, we have to tend to the gym after it's over. So I thought it would make sense if we went together. Because then I wouldn't be bombarded by any nuisances." I knew the "nuisances" he was speaking of were his fan girls. Personally, I found it a bit degrading to refer to them as "nuisances", but then again, hey, they did throw themselves at his feet. Phew. That was a relief. So Sasuke wasn't interested in me. He wasn't trying to make me fall for him.

He was just trying to use me as a barrier against his fan girls. Which was rude in itself but better than any of my other assumptions. And what he said did make sense. It would be convenient to go together. I wouldn't be forced to take the bus if Tenten insisted on taking my car to the dance. But, wouldn't it be awkward? Going to the dance with Sasuke? My ex-boyfriend who I was in love with and who wanted to rip out my guts? Sure, but it wasn't like I had a date. And turning up at the _Valentine's_ _Day_ _Dance_ dateless was beyond humiliating. Some boys had requested to take me in the past week, but I had rejected all offers. Mostly because I couldn't imagine going to the dance with anyone but Sasuke. Yes, I knew, pathetic.

Yet, here the opportunity was presenting itself to me and I was hesitating. But what if I did something that would reveal my true feelings to Sasuke at the dance? I mean, it would be on Valentine's Day! But, I guessed I would just have to be careful because there was no possible way I was passing this up. Even if I didn't deserve him, maybe, for one night, I could pretend that I did. The committee members were leaning towards us, so desperate to catch my reply. "So?" Sasuke prompted.  
I hesitated, and then, steadying my breath, I said softly, "O-Okay."

I swear I saw Sasuke, for the smallest second...smile.

* * *

"OOOOMMMMMMMIIIIIGGGGGGAAAAAA AWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDD!" Ino hollered. My ears were currently suffering abuse. "He asked you out to the dance! HE ASKED YOU OUT TO THE DANCE! I knew he was still into you! I, SO, KNEW IT!" She was taking this better than I had hoped. Immediately when I came to my dorm, I had spilled everything to Ino. It was how our friendship worked; we shared all of our secrets. I had told her how Sasuke had changed after I complied to his request. He hadn't been all cordial and sweet to me, but he hadn't been a complete douche to me either. He had treated me in a neutral manner.

Which was more than I could ever wish for. I assumed he was like this because you couldn't be an asshole to the girl you were taking to the Valentine's Day Dance. He'd probably return to his normal ways after it. But hey, I'd soak in the treatment for as long as it would last, especially with the way he had been handling the committee earlier.

In the span of a few hours, Sasuke had corrected all of my mistakes, brought the schedule for the dance back on track and, basically, saved me. Life, for the moment, was good. And concerning how it had been going for me the last several months, this was a pretty big thing to state."Ino, it's just a dance. He just wants to avoid his fan girls. I'm sure he didn't mean it." I argued.  
"Ha, ya right! 'Member when you told me he kissed you, like, on Wednesday? And how I told you he did it because he was just sooooooo in love with you? Well, here's more evidence. Hinata, the guy kissed you and asked you out to the Valentine's Day Dance! What more proof do you need that Sasuke loves you, huh?" Ino didn't understand. She didn't know how impossible it was for what she was saying to be true.

Sasuke didn't love me. And that was the way it should remain. "Ino, I'm telling you, it means nothing."  
The blond shook her straw strands of hair. She wouldn't be convinced. "Just wait and see, Hinata. Just wait and see."

I only wished I didn't.

* * *

I was crouched in an awkward position, trying to shift in the proper pose that was currently displayed on my TV by a thin girl. My knees were wobbling, I was on all-fours, and I was aching all over. "Come on, Hinata! You have to try harder!" Ino was maneuvering herself gracefully, dipping and bending in the same manner the girl on the TV was. We were doing yoga. Well, actually, Ino was doing yoga. I was just making desperate and pitiful attempts at it. How was she doing that? The pressure on my spine was too much, and soon, I fell in a crumpled heap on our leather couch. "Hinata! Get up! Try again!" Ino cheered. I was in no mood for her enthusiasm.  
"Ino, I know you're trying to get me to relax, but this isn't working." I dabbed the sweat off my brow with a handkerchief from the table propped beside the couch. "What do you mean, it's not working? Aren't you feeling relaxed?" A frown marred her wrinkle-free brow. It had been Ino's idea to perform some yoga exercises to relax me because today had been a nightmare. Fan girl pandemonium. Actually, girls who weren't even Sasuke fan girls, just some who crushed on him but weren't on par with his "standards", a.k.a: hotness, hated me. Because apparently almost every girl in our year was fantasizing about Sasuke randomly confessing his love for them and sweeping them off their feet to the Valentine's Day Dance.

And I thought I was a hopeless romantic. Thankfully, classes were over for the day, and I had survived. However, my committee would be a different story. Seriously, I wanted to personally strangle each and every one of them. They hadn't even delayed telling everyone that Sasuke had asked me to the dance, and even though they were in an entirely different year, the word quickly fanned out to everyone in the university. It was just so fantastic. Which was why, when I had first stepped foot in class in the morning, I had been assaulted by every girl. Either verbally or physically. And Sasuke hadn't really helped, because he hadn't even acknowledged me except for one time during lunch, where he told me not to come to the Mosaic Hall today or tomorrow. Tomorrow was the Valentine's Day Dance. I had questioned him about his reasoning, and he had, very rudely, remarked upon how if he was to finish the days in two days, he did not need me wreaking any more havoc. I had kept my yap shut after that, because even though the Valentine's Day Dance was in two days, and I should take part in the final process, I'd already royally screwed everything up and Sasuke was saving my ass, so who was I to say no?

And besides, I had strived to rise the dance from the ashes the past few days, so who said I couldn't use a little break. I was suddenly jarred awake from my thoughts by Ino, who was roughly shaking me. "Ino!" I cried, my tone scolding.  
"What? You weren't paying attention. Did you even hear me? I said we weren't doing yoga anymore."  
"Really?" I was terrible at yoga. Thank God that torture was over.  
"Yup!" Ino chirped. "Instead, we're gonna go shopping! Tomorrow's the Valentine's Day Dance, 'member? And you have to look hot for Sasuke, ne? And I want to knock Shika's socks off, so come on!" I shook my head. I didn't want to go shopping. It's not like I hated it, it's just that with all the drama percolating around me, the last thing I desired to do was think about dolling up for Sasuke. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't even show. "Ino, n-no. I don't feel like it." I sighed.  
"Nonsense! We're going shopping!"  
"But, Ino-"  
"Come on!" Ino snatched my wrist, ignoring my shrieks of disagreement. She grabbed our wallet on the counter by the door and hauled me out.

* * *

"I'll pick you up at six." Sasuke said in an authoritative tone, his arm brushing mine on the way out. I nodded numbly, too entranced by how good I felt after sharing such minimal contact with him. My shoes clucked forward as I matched his strides, both of us already out the door and heading off to the side to await for our companions.

Or, at least, I was, because Sasuke swooped around after I stopped near the door, his back now facing me and I heard the timber of Naruto's voice, shouting in the bodies of my classmates trudging out of class: "Teme, wait up!" A head of blonde hair shot out from the crowd as I watched the golden crown trace the steps Sasuke had taken moments ago, the bob of movement only slowing when he reached Sasuke, I presumed. It was hard to tell with the masses of people overflowing in the halls. But then again, it was the end of the day.

I felt like I had torn out my stomach, almost chattering my teeth as I realized that the end of the day meant that the dance was in a few hours. Oh, shit. In a few hours, I would be at the dance with _Sasuke_. My ex-boyfriend. The last meeting would be held at the Mosaic Hall today, and I knew there'd be some speech made, celebrating and some last-minute touch-ups to the gym.

And I wasn't invited. Even though I had tried my best out of everyone there. I was too anxious to care though. What would happen tonight? How would it play out between Sasuke and I? Would...he...he be kind to me? Or was I in for some more verbal beat-downs? Or would it be worse than I imagined? One question worried so much more than the rest.

Had...had I gotten myself into something that I would later regret?

* * *

"Hina, you look so hot! God, Sasuke's gonna be fallin' all over you!" Ino gave me a round of applause. I felt heat rise to my face from her praise, but I couldn't argue. For once, I did feel "hot". I was garbed in a teal, ruffled dress, short-sleeved and a bit above my knees. A string of pearls adorned my collarbone, and my hair was layered in waves that softly framed my face. On my feet were peacock wedges (since Ino wanted high-heels and I wanted flats, we compromised on wedges) and I was sporting a matching turquoise mini-leather jacket. I was free of makeup, except some clear lip gloss, but still, I felt...pretty. And I was the girl who had self-esteem as big as an ant. Ino had thrown me into this ensemble and I had to admit, when it came to fashion, the Yamanaka was a genius. We had spent the last two hours prepping ourselves up for the dance. Ino was primed in a floral violet gown that reached mid-thigh. I personally thought I would never wear something so revealing, but Ino was outgoing and she could pull off anything.

I checked the time on the clock. I felt like I had swallowed a stone. It was 5:48 p.m. In about twelve minutes Sasuke would be driving me to the dance. My previous enthusiasm and confidence deflated like a popped balloon. Great. I had been fretting over being Sasuke's date ever since the end of class today. Questions were filling my head. How about if he wished to dance? Would I dance with him at the dance? How awkward would that be? How about if it wasn't awkward but enjoyable? What if I spilled the beans to him on how I still loved him so damn much? Oh, that thought was so horrifying, since I was sure that he didn't feel the same way. And I wasn't spectacular at handling rejection. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Why had I even agreed to be his date? Who cared if I showed up to the dance dateless, at least I could have spent the time with Ino and had some fun. But nooooooooooooo, I had to accept my ex-boyfriend's offer because I had been clinging on to some ridiculous hope that I could pretend to be a princess one night and Sasuke would be my knight in shining armour and we'd dance the time away together, lost in each other. Huh, I was_ no_ princess and Sasuke was _no_ knight in shining armour.

Besides, hadn't I already concluded I didn't deserve him? And hadn't he already moved on? So, why the hell did I say yes to him? And why, oh why, was I realizing all of when it was too late? My inner distress was bubbling inside of me and Ino took note of my depressive state because she asked, in a cautious tone, "Hinata, what's wrong?" So in the next five minutes, I expressed all of the emotions and turmoil that had followed me ever since the Valentine's Day Dance. I shared all of my deepest fears with Ino, about Sasuke, about me, about _us_. And I told her how I selfish I was for still desiring him, even though I was the one who let him go. Ino had waited patiently the entire time, soaking in everything.

After I had finished my babbling to her, she nodded her head tentatively, pausing for a second and then, in a low whisper, as if she feared if she said this too loudly I would shatter like fragile glass because of the volume, "Hina, this isn't teasing, but - but I really think Sasuke still has feelings for you. And I know of this said in the past months, but I'm serious. Do you really think he's been a jackass to you because you rejected him? Don't you think if that was the case he would've had just ignored you? But, I think seeing you hurts him everyday, and he's mean to you because he wants you to at least experience some form of pain because you obviously hurt him a lot. Sasuke's bad at expressing his feelings. He's bad at dealing with them too. That's why he always so cold. Being rude to you was one way of dealing with the pain. At the night of the carnival, Sasuke thought you deserved him. If Sasuke thought you deserved him, then you do. And you're not selfish at all. Hina, you thought of him before yourself! Even though you wanted to be with him, you chose him over you because you thought you'd just hurt him in the ending! That's not selfish it's selfless! Sasuke loves you, and you love him. So, for once in your life, why don't you be selfish, Hina? Why don't you forget about all the obstacles and just be with him?" I was stunned.

My mind was whirling with what Ino had said. And for a second, for the tiniest second, I believed her. I believed that I was worthy of Sasuke. I believed that he still loved me. I believed that we could still be together. But then, reality hit me like a slap in the face. I almost laughed at how foolish I was being. How much of a hopeless romantic was I? Did I truly think Sasuke loved me? After what he did to me? After how he treated me? And even if he did, I didn't deserve him. He was _Sasuke_. The prodigy. The brilliant Uchiha who survived his parents' death, his brother's abandonment, and came out on top. The handsome man who all the girls wanted and who all the guys wanted to be. The near-perfection enigma who fell in love with, with - this part was so unreal, I almost cried - _me_.

Me, plain Hinata. Me, the meek Hyuga. Me, the shy wallflower who was always in the background. Me, the disgrace of my family. Me, the girl whose cousin who originated from the_ branch family_ outshone her. The girl whose younger sister had already stomped all of her accomplishments. The girl who was too timid, too _weak_ for her own good. I was lucky to ever even have someone like Sasuke. But I wasn't as lucky as to keep him. It was obvious, even to me, that we weren't just meant to be. That he was too good for me. That I was too bad for him. Yet, Ino was right about one thing. I wasn't being selfish. I was just being realistic. "I-Ino, you're wrong. I know that's what you really think, but, I've been the one who's been seeing how Sasuke's been treating. I know how it is, and he doesn't love me. And, you're right about being selfish. I think - I think, that perhaps, I wasn't being selfish. But, I was being selfless either. I was just facing the truth. Sasuke is better than me. I - I don't deserve him. Not because of what happened between us, but just because of who we are. He's Sasuke and I'm Hinata. It was stupid to think of us as anything more." I ruefully explained. Ino opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off: "Ino, look. You've changed my perspective. You're right in a way, but I just think you're mostly wrong. But, thanks you've made me feel better." I hugged her gratefully. It was true. Ino had eased some of my anxiety. I was thankful to have someone like her. Ino folded her hands neatly on her lap after our "best friend" moment was over. She inhaled a deep breath, "Okay, you're not gonna believe me. But could you at least think about what I said? And could you ask Sasuke why he kissed you?

Because I can guarantee you you're going to get a surprise." Ino gave me a piercing stare. I gulped. I knew I had been intending to ask Sasuke why he kissed me after the whole "planning the dance craze" thing was over, but I was strangely reluctant to now that I could. My curiosity was oppressed by the knot in my abdomen. I mean, who knew what his answer would be? Would I even want to hear it? Would he even answer me? How about he yelled at me for prying? Or started hitting on me? Oh God, what would I do then? The possibilities of doom were infinite, and the possibilities of happiness impossible. But, Ino was right. I couldn't chicken out. I had to know why. For my sake, for Sasuke's sake, for our sake. The thought of us was pleasing and it raised my spirits. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. I nodded, "Sure, Ino. I'll ask."  
"Great!" My best friend pumped her fists into the air. "And if you need me, I'll be gettin' it down with Shika!"  
"Ino!" I scolded, blushing profusely. She could be so blunt at times.  
"What? It's true." Ino narrowed her cerulean eyes. "And if you see that Temari chick, warn me, 'kay?"  
I giggled. "Sure." Ino was jealous of Temari. She was sure the Suna transfer student had the hots for her boyfriend. Temari and Shikamaru were close, but I was certain they were just friends. However, Ino suspected the worst of the dirty-blonde, and therefore the two disliked each other. Honestly, I found Ino's jealousy amusing.

My best friend was so dramatic and she'd think of absurd theories of what Temari's motives were. One time, we actually spied on the two while they were studying in the university's garden. We had been lodged on up on a tree with binoculars, spouting leafs and branches from our camouflage and containing terrified shrieks when we thought a creepy bug was crawling on us. Ino and I were such a weird pair of friends. There was a knock on the door. I froze. Ino was shoving me towards the panel of wood, quirking her eyes teasingly at me. She was meeting Shikamaru at his dorm, so I knew who was at the door. The knot in my abdomen worsened. Oh God. Oh God. I wriggled out of Ino's grip and took slow steps to the door.

Cursing myself for ever agreeing to Sasuke's request, I grasped the doorknob with wavering fingers, yanked on it, and in one swift motion, almost tore the door open. Sasuke stood coolly in front of me, palms stowed into his pockets, looking so damn frickin' hot. I was seriously worried I'd rape him on the spot. He was dressed in an ebony loose-buttoned shirt, short-sleeved, crimped slightly in the middle where the buttons hung, adding creativity to the shirt. A black belt was shining on his waist, and charcoal dress pants covered his legs.

His hair was styled in its usual state, and a silver watch gleamed on his wrist. He smelled like aftershave and that apple-cidar cologne, the one I adored and told him was my favorite once. All in all, he looked drop-dead gorgeous. Or, the word I would use to describe what I wished to do to him, rape-able. Ino whistled behind me, noting how sexy he appeared in that moment.

Oh God. I realized I called Sasuke sexy, and rape-able, and hot. I was never so scandalous with my words. But then again, I never swore unless in the presence of Sasuke. This man could make me say words nobody else could...because - I inwardly sighed - I loved him. Sasuke ignored Ino's ogling and somewhat hilarious and obnoxious hooting, and turned his attention on me. He studied my attire, and suddenly I felt self-conscious. My previous idea on how I seemed comely today, vanished when he, without even commenting on my appearance, turned around and said stiffly, "Good. You're ready. Let's go." Glancing back at Ino in a farewell, she gave me the thumbs-up and I trailed after Sasuke. My optimism faded as I tramped after my ex-boyfriend.

I knew, right then and there that I was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

Awkward. That's all I could think of, sitting in Sasuke's Lambrigini, sighing to myself as we neared the Mosaic Hall. It was awkward. We hadn't said a word to each other ever since I followed after Sasuke from my dorm. It had been and still was stiff, awkward, suffocating silence. And I would soon make it more awkward when I pressed him on why he kissed me.

But that would wait. I couldn't start off a conversation like that. Which meant I'd have to engage in conversation with him. Yipee. I cleared my throat, about to break the tense atmosphere. "S-So," I poked my fingers together, searching for something to say. Sasuke gave me a sideways glance, affirming I had his attention. I focused on not stuttering. "H-How," I cringed from my stammer, hating my shyness more than ever. I took a deep breath,"How does the gym look like?" Pride blossomed inside my chest. Not one syllable of a stutter. Yes! "You'll see when you get there," Sasuke said, a hard edge in his tone.

Wow. I forgot I had been trying to chat with Sasuke here. Sasuke, who was silent and not the socializing type. Gee, what was I thinking. But when we'd been dating, Sasuke had always talked to me. You know, in between the kisses and cuddling.

Guess that was all down the drain now, since we weren't a couple anymore. Seriously, couldn't the guy at least _try_ to make conversation? Jerk. I scoured for some chip of conversation-worthy information, but I was at a lost. Best to be quiet than to make a fool out of myself. I poised my elbow on the car window, absorbing the beautiful sight of the sunset. Splotches of orange, red and yellow grew on the horizon, like a hill of colors. In the distance, I saw the looming building of the Mosaic Hall. In that moment, all I wished for was to be able to stop and watch the sunset.

* * *

The gym was beautiful. Giant hearts were plastered to the walls. Glow in the dark tapestries hung from the ceiling. A DJ was working a great set of stereos and the music was amplified through some - and I usually didn't something like this - _wicked_ speakers. Sweaty bodies were bumping on the dance floor. A delicious, mouth-watering aroma wafted from the tables that were rowed with enough food for an extravagant feast. Lights flashed every second, showering the gym in luminescence.

It was splendid. Sasuke was a genius. To think he'd done something so marvelous in the span of two days. Wow. "Sasuke, this is amazing!" I exclaimed. It was true. The scenery was breath-taking.  
"I know," Sasuke said smugly. I instantly regretted complementing his work. Trust him to show some modesty. We had arrived at the Mosaic Hall a few moments ago, and I was trying to forget our uncomfortable ride here. I was about snap back at him a sarcastic retort on how "humble" he was when I spotted Iruka-sensei charging towards us. What was he doing here? The Valentine's Day Dance was supposed to be supervised, but the teachers always used the excuse that we were legally "adults" and bailed. "Hinata! Sasuke!" He waved at us, garnering Sasuke's attention. At his words, the whole assembly of people in the gym turned to us, all regarding us with scrutinizing curiosity. Phones flipped out, and I could see the gears whipping and clicking in the hundreds of pairs of eyes. I knew what everyone was thinking. I could already hear the mumbled whispers buzzing in the atmosphere:  
"_So it's true_."  
"_I can't believe it."  
_"_They're back together_."  
I ignored the more "unpleasant" ones. I had the urge to fidget, but I fought against it.

All eyes were trained on Sasuke and I. Had Iruka-sensei felt the need to announce our arrival to everyone? It was too late to dwell on that now. Iruka-sensei jogged in our direction and then halted when he reached us. He smiled proudly, "I just came here to say congratulations. This is, by far, in all my years, the best dance I've ever seen constructed. You two really out did yourselves. You should be proud of yourselves. Oh, and don't forget to take care of the gym after the dance is over. And great job! I'll be on my way out!" Iruka-sensei bid us a farewell, traipsing out of the door that we just entered behind us. I felt empty at his praise, because it had truly been Sasuke who'd done all the work. I had merely shared the credit. I really was useless. Sasuke gave a diminutive glance at our audience and walked to the table of treats.

I squeaked, and shuffled after him, hanging my head low as to not meet the penetrating eyes of my peers. Most of them resumed their previous actions, but I knew they were still keeping an eye on us. Gossip about high-class heirs was treasure. My ex-boyfriend scanned the desserts and delicacies occupying the table ( which I didn't understand since Sasuke hated sweets), when he grabbed a bowl of tomatoes I hadn't noted earlier. Wow. What a guy. Ordering tomatoes specifically just so he could devour them at the dance. I couldn't keep my trap shut. "You ordered tomatoes?" I said, in a patronizing tone. I saw Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance. I knew he could already taste the teasing that would ensue. "And if I did?" He snapped back.  
"Nothing." I shrugged innocently. "Just found it interesting how tomatoes have grown so popular these days that now people actually want to eat them at dances." I tutted mockingly.

Sasuke flashed me a venomous look, yet, strangely it didn't scare the living daylights out of me. Actually, I found it quite amusing how I could so effortlessly manage to get under his skin; a feat only Naruto could do. However, it seemed I could spike emotions in the cold Uchiha as well. "I mean, I certainly would rather have sweet food at a dance than tomatoes, but it seems the population has grown quite fond of them. Wouldn't you say, Sasuke?" I didn't even try to hide the teasing note in my voice. Instead of the irritated glower I expected, Sasuke smirked viciously at me. "Well, maybe if you laid off the sweets and ate some tomatoes, than you'd be able to run faster and lose some weight. Wouldn't you say, Hinata?" He ended his statement in the same callous mockery that I had. My jaw unhinged. That bastard! Still cracking the fat jokes, was he? Well, I could be a bitch too. "True. But, I don't have to worry about my weight much since I'm not whoring around." I swear to God the look on his face was priceless.

But, hey, it was true. Anyone who was sexually active yearned to be attractive. Ha! Take that, scoundrel! Or else, you wouldn't get laid. Wow, Ino was rubbing off on me. Sasuke recoiled from my insult, a sadistic twist on his lips, "Is that supposed to be an insult? Perhaps if you weren't so bitter, you'd be having sex too." I was on the verge of tearing out his hair. How dare he! Sasuke knew I was waiting until marriage to have sex, because in our former relationship I had made it **_very_ **clear I wasn't interested in pre-marital sex. And, surprisingly, Sasuke had went along with that. Anyways, the man knew I why I chose to not have sex, and making a jab at my decisions was a low-blow. It wasn't like I couldn't have sex, not that I wanted to, but there was plenty of men wishing for a good hump one night with no strings attached.

Okay, I was seriously spending waaayyyyyyy too much time with Ino. By the way, where was Ino even? Knowing her, she'd tackle me the minute I walked in and interrogate me on if I interrogated Sasuke on why he smooched me. But, she hadn't, which caused my nature to peel the layer of fright off of my complex personality. I huffed, scooting a chair under me, and leaning on it. Why did I ever decide to be Sasuke's date? Ahh, this would be a crappy night. But, back to Ino. I skimmed the crowd of students in the gym, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ino, when I saw a tense Sakura, near a counter where some committee members I recognized we're serving glasses of suspicious liquid. I didn't even want to know what it was. Sakura was watching Sasuke longingly, who was currently popping slices of tomatoes inside his mouth, and she was ignoring a pleading Naruto was begging for, I presumed, a dance. Sakura caught my stare and she challenged it with a jealous snarl. I pitied her at that moment, knowing she was in pain and that was how she dealt with it. I shifted my gaze, a bright head of blonde peeking out in the corner of my vision.

It was Ino, sulking on a stool near Sakura, shoulders hunched, her hair seemingly drooping along with her brows. No wonder why I hadn't been bombarded by her yet, she was depressed! What was bringing her down? My best friend instincts urged me to go and comfort her, and I rose from my seat, not even telling Sasuke where I was headed, and took off. I slowed down after I could see the red rimming Ino's lids and I slid down in the stool beside her. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice my presence. "Hello? Ino?" I prompted. She glanced up at me warily, and her expression brightened somewhat, though the shadow of sorrow still lingered. "Hey, Hina. Glad to see you finally came. How's your night been going?" She tried to smile, but only a strained grimace appeared. Poor Ino. Something really bad must have had happened to cripple her down to this. "Mine?" I scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that? Ino, what happened!?"  
Ino's cerulean orbs sunk and she visibly sagged at my words," You wanna know what happened? Why don't you go check out Konoha's Happiest Couple over there?" She nodded to the dance floor, her oculars painfully hollow as she stared at something so troubling and I followed her gaze. Oh. My. God. There, bodies twined in an intimate embrace, swaying softly together, was Shikamaru and Temari. They were giggling, scarlet blooming on their skin, and I could see the sparks flying between them. I froze in horror, unable to process what was developing before my eyes.

There was no way those two were - were...what the hell was even happening! Were Temari and Shikamaru t-together? Because, Ino and Shikamaru were dating, right? Or had they broken up when they came to the dance? No, that was impossible! Nobody would break up at the Valentine's Day Dance. But then, what were Shikamaru and Temari doing dancing together? Sure, it'd be fine if they danced together in a friendly and respectful manner, but those two were way too close for anyone's liking. God, what happened? I faced Ino, who was absent-mindedly fingering a loose strand of her pony-tailed pulled locks. "Oh, Ino, what happened?" I asked sympathetically. My best friend raised her neck to meet my gaze squarely.  
"S-Shika..." Ino stammered, truly worrying me. "_Shikamaru_ and I got into an argument about Temari because when we came to the dance, Temari was all over him and he didn't do anything about it. They just kept dancing together, and Shikamaru never danced with me once. I got mad at him and we fought, and then, then he just kept dancing with Temari after!" Ino wailed, clutching me as if I was her life-line, and burying her face in my chest for support. Her sobs were muffled by the neck of my dress, and I patted her back soothingly.

I shushed her, whispering that it was okay, and soon her cries subsided until all I heard was tearful whimpering. We received odd glances from some bystanders, but I only gave them an indignant glare. Ino was my only priority now. "Ino, come one. No need to be so sad. We came to the dance to have fun! So what if Shikamaru's dancing with Temari. We could still have fun." I pepped cheerfully.  
"Really?" Ino upturned her face to peer at me hopefully.  
"Sure!" I said, forcing the joviality in my voice. I understood the ache of seeing the person you liked fall all over someone else, but I would do my best to make my friend happy. "Ya!" I squealed. "You're not gonna let something as small as a_ guy_ ruin our night, are you?"  
"No!" Ino proclaimed, wiping the last traces of tears off her cheeks. "Come on, Hina! Let's go and dance!" Ino yanked my wrist and led me to the dance floor. We entered small clearing near the outer rims of the hives of people. Ino tapped her foot, already bobbing her movements to the beat, and she grinned at me. She twirled me around, and bumped me on the hip. I laughed, genuine bliss tinkling through, and Ino straddled me to her waist, making kissy-faces at me. I chuckled, slapping her on the arm and then we continued. And we danced. For several songs, Ino and I jostled each other, hooked arms, skipped in circles, giggled merrily, and just let loose and had fun. And during all of this...I never once thought of Sasuke.

* * *

"Woo!" Ino exhaled, chugging the last drops of her Coke. I wasn't even aware of how long we had been dancing, but all I knew was that it was great. Ino was euphoric. Well, she had been. But ever since we had come to the refreshments table, she had been eyeing Shikamaru and Temari wearily, who were chatting near the bathrooms. The two were so into each other, it was no wonder how they missed the murderous glare Ino shot their way. "Come one, Ino. Forget about those two." I said. dismissing them with a flick of the wrist. Ino, instead of returning to her moping like I had expected, turned her face coyly to me and deviously whispered, "Oh, no. I'm gonna give Shika a taste of his own medicine." I tilted my head in confusion, though I knew that whatever she was plotting was most likely terrible. I just hoped she didn't drag me into it. "Hey, you over there! You're cute!" Ino hooted at some young, bewildered boy who was strolling by. The boy, obviously smitten by Ino's charm and beauty, fired back a reply much too graphic for me to even think about. I was about to want Ino not to do anything too bad, like cheat on Shikamaru, but my best friend zipped to the boy, winking fliratiously at him and, in one quick blink of an eye, tittered off with him. She was gone just like that. All I could manage to think was :

_Oh, Ino_.

I sighed, exasperated, and I snagged a plastic cup brimming with sweet-smelling citrus punch. I was about to take a sip, when a hand reached out, and chucked the drink into the trashcan nearby. "Hey!" I chided. "I was going to drink that!" I raised my head to see my assailant, and surprise, surprise, it was Sasuke. Did the guy live off of making my life miserable? I scrunched my nose up at him, giving him a disdainful snarl, and snapped at him. "Why'd you do that?"  
Sasuke only reciprocated my snarl with as much disgust, "If you weren't so idiotic, you'd know those drinks were spiked. People always sneak in alcohol and dump them in the drinks. And you don't drink." I felt stunned for a moment. Sasuke had actually done something...nice. Wow. He arched an eyebrow, "Isn't there something that you're supposed to say?" I felt a flutter of puzzlement for a second before realization dawned upon me. Oh, hell no. Okay, maybe Sasuke had done something nice for once but that didn't mean I had to thank him. He had been a complete jackass to me, so this tiny act was the least he could for me. So then, why was I feeling compelled to thank him? Curse my polite nature. "Fine," I spat out, my teeth aching from the pressure I was applying to them. "Thank you," I muttered incoherently, hoping he didn't hear and that was the end of that. But Sasuke had no such intentions, apparently, because he leaned in close and, feigning surprise, "Huh? I didn't hear you." Lying bastard. His strong cologne invaded my senses and for a second, I was tempted to kiss every single inch of him. Of course, I dismissed it."I said, thank you."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. He bent his back, straightening his posture. Whatever happened to "you're welcome"? But, I wasn't one to start an argument. So I wouldn't provoke Sasuke. Besides, I was too distracted by Sasuke's sudden bashfulness. The man was scuffing the shiny gym floor with the toe of his shoe, his eye unwilling to meet mine. What was up with him? He coughed distinctly, before pulling at his collar, and bulleting out, "Do you want to dance?" I glanced at him, digesting his words, and then my lilac hues bugged out. What the hell did he just ask? Did he just ask me to dance? _Sasuke_? My ex-boyfriend? Correction, my ex-boyfriend who hated my guts. Why did he dance with me? Was he insane? Perhaps he was sick? Should I check if he had a fever? "E-Excuse me?" I squeaked. He glowered at me, his expression set in hatred.

Somewhere in the back of my brain, I remembered something about Sasuke telling me he loathed to repeat himself during our relationship. "I said," he barked, "do you want to dance?" The saliva in my mouth suddenly dried out. I floundered for an answer. Did I want to dance with him? No! He would probably step all over my feet, and on purpose! Yet, I was in love with him, okay, and dancing with him would be like heaven. Sashaying my body against Sasuke, drowning in his scent, his muscles crushing all around me protectively like an impenetrable shield. So, yes, in a way, I did want to dance with him. And, in a way, I didn't. "Look," he said snappishly, irritation flowing through his voice. "This is a dance. So it's only natural to dance. That's it. And you're my date. So, I'll _repeat_ myself: Do you want to dance?" Okay, so that's why he wanted to dance with me. No ulterior motives or inner plotting to humiliate me. Well,_ that_ was a relief. But, did I want to dance with him?

_Say no, Hinata. You know it's not good for you. _

True. I loved Sasuke. Being around him, even when he was constantly acting like a jackass to me, I always had the urge to just wrestle him to the ground and shove my tongue down his throat. Even though I knew I wasn't entitled to such an action, because Sasuke could do so much better than me. He deserved better. Yet, that didn't make him any less irresistible. How could I dance with him without giving him an admission on my real feelings for him? It'd be - as Ino would say - hell hard. Why put myself in such a situation anyway? I already was feeling like backing out on agreeing to be his date, why add to my list of regrets? The answer was obvious. There was no way I'd dance with him. I still had some reason, despite my love-muddled senses. "Umm...n-no." I flubbered.  
Sasuke's obsidian oculars narrowed in on me, as if I was a target and he was Superman with his x-ray vision. Woah. Total superhero-fan comparison. Shikamaru and his comics must have been getting at me.

I _really_ needed to stop hanging out with Ino. "Why not? Am I too revolting for you to dance with for five godamn minutes?" Umm...nope. More like the total opposite. But I wasn't about to say that. However, Sasuke sounded pissed off. Like, _really_ pissed off. And, dare I say it, a bit hurt? Nope. Impossible. Nada. Uchiha Sasuke never felt hurt unless he was in the love with girl. And he was definitely not in love with me. Which was great, I supposed, because he had needed to move on. Yet, also, horrible because it meant he didn't love me anymore.  
_Who's to blame for that?_ I reminded myself. "No...I j-just thought i-it wouldn't be a good idea, s-since..." _Come up with a good lie. Come up with a good lie!_ "...s-since I-I..."_ I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this._..."...I-I-I w-w-w-want to dance with s-someone else, and I w-wouldn't want to give them any wrong i-ideas." What bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. Sasuke's onyx depths widened and an almost pained? look crossed over his features, before his rigid countenance returned. His hands were balled into fists, and his jaw clenched as I saw the muscles in them stiffen. "Tch. That's stupid," Sasuke scoffed, his tone neutral. What the hell was wrong with him? Had he been hoping to embarrass me on the dance floor that badly? He whirled on his feet, and strode off, vanishing in between the folds of bodies.

I almost wanted to chase after him, because my intuition told me I had somehow made a mistake. I stood there, icily alone, wondering all about my ex-boyfriend.

I couldn't help but feel as if I'd done a dreadful mistake.

* * *

"I can't find him, Ino." I massaged the veins bulging on the surface of my temples.  
"What do you mean you can't find him?"  
"I mean, I can't find him! For the past hour and a half, I haven't seen a hair of him." I had snatched Ino up after finding her dancing with the same guy she had flirted with earlier. I needed to pour out my problems to someone. Sasuke was nowhere and I was worried for him.  
"Okay, okay. Did you check all the rooms?"  
"Yes." I grunted. "Only found drunk classmates about to have...you know."  
Ino chortled. "Yes, I know." She winked at me. "Did you check the storage rooms?"  
"Yes."  
"The lobby?"  
"Yes."  
"How about the abandoned part of the building?"  
I shuddered. "I don't want to talk about that trip."  
"Okay, understandable. Did you check the bar?"  
"The bar?" I quipped dazedly. There was no bar in the Mosaic Hall.  
"Ya, it's kind of a makeshift one. Some of the students set up a "bar" in back of the building. Sasuke might be there." I hesitated. Sure, I had been searching for Sasuke after I falsely admitted liking someone else, since he had disappeared and I was _seriously_ worried, but a_ bar_? Did I love him enough to walk into a bar?  
_  
You searched the abandoned part of the building, yet the bar scares you? _

Ahhhh, that was a good point. No big deal. I'd just stroll into the back part of the building, see if he's there and then take my leave. Get in. Get out. Simple as that. I sucked in a deep breath, "Ino, back part of the building, you said, right?"

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I could already smell the stench of rancid alcohol. Who'd ever think me, sweet, chaste, pure Hinata would be about to enter a bar? Tch, the things I did for Sasuke. Willing myself to be brave, I barged in, and when I swept in the scene in front of me, I felt a tidal wave of nausea. Drunken students were everywhere, either strewn on the brown tables, or groping each other on wobbling chairs. A counter was set up, with a boy serving drinks to disoriented figures that were slurring orders at him. Bodies were slumped on the ground, puddles of vomit pooling beneath them. However, my nausea was soon replaced with glee when I saw Sasuke sipping on a glass of something. So he was here! I almost bounced in excitement, but I gingerly tottered over to him instead, for fear of stepping in a lake of barf. I gave him a sharp tap on the shoulder when I was in touching distance of him, and he lazily swiveled around to face me.

_He's drunk._ I could immediately tell, not because of the strong fragrance of sake exuding from him nor his blank expression ( though these were contributing factors).

It was his eyes. The pair of orbs that always held this gleam of vicious intelligence were numb this time and his irises were empty, like a black hole. It was saddening and frightening. I thought he would looked surprised after seeing me, but his bland countenance only remained."Sasuke?" I probed. I was checking to see if he was truly intoxicated. I couldn't rely on instinct alone. I knew the signs of inebriation. Ino had been loads of practice. Then again, I had never deal with an intoxicated Sasuke, mostly because I had reproached him if he consumed liquor in front of me. Honestly, I didn't know what I would do if he was. He blinked at me, unresponsive.  
"Sasuke?" I tried again.  
"What?" He said in a gravelly voice. Yup. Drunk. I was the slightest bit uncertain because of Sasuke's steady posture and clear speech, but then again, this was Sasuke. I should have only expected perfection from him, no matter what the situation.  
"Umm...I-I..." I was scrambling for a retort. God, I was an idiot. What was I supposed to say? This entire time I had been so intent on finding him, that now that I finally had, I was at a lost for words. "You're cute," he blurted out, coiling his arms around me and pulling me into his lap. Huh? Did Sasuke just call me _cute?_ The same Sasuke who made jabs at my weight? Okay, he was seriously drunk.  
"And you always smell like lavender. Why do you always smell like lavender? I like it, though." He was mumbling now, taking deep breaths, most likely to inhale my scent. What was I supposed to do? I could feel a blush coming on. "Sasuke," I said, setting my hands firmly on his chest, "you're drunk." I tried to crawl off of him, but he had me in an iron-grip.

His palms were pinning me down to his thighs, and the more I struggled, the stronger the hold became. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, sounding awe-struck. I blushed intensely, flattered, even though I knew his attitude was deriving from the alcohol. "'I love it when you blush; you look so innocent." A finger traced my cheekbone, and I felt the pink staining my skin turn into a dark red.  
"Sasuke, you don't what you're saying. You're _drunk_."  
He ignored my statement, "Dance with me." He whispered.  
"W-What?" My face flamed. God, no.  
"Dance with me." Dancing with my drunk ex-boyfriend? No, no.

And Sasuke didn't know what he was doing or saying. He wasn't aware of anything. How could I trust him? I needed to get him home. I couldn't leave him in this state. "Sasuke, I'm not dancing with you." I said, a finality in my voice. He growled, frightening me, and I was suddenly jerked up and twirled around, all in one swift motion. My back pressed against Sasuke's front and mortification seized me. What would he do? My question was answered in the next moment because Sasuke _actually_ began to grind on _me_. Yes, you heard me; _grind_. Like all the other half-intoxicated figures that were still sober enough to properly move that were surrounding us. He began to play hot-dog with my two fleshy protuberances. And the worst part, he _moaned_. Out loud. His lower section was curved right into the crack of my buttocks, and I was just thankful for the fact that everyone else was too drunk to see us. At least, there wouldn't be anymore gossip. "Shit, this feels great." He exclaimed, his voice resonating from above me. I almost fainted at his comment, though I kept repeating to myself that he was inebriated and he didn't know what he was doing. I recovered from my shock enough to shriek, "S-Sasuke, stop! Now! This is so wrong!" He jumped slightly, making my rump heave up along with the..ahem..bulge in between it. This was so embarrassing. "S-Sasuke, I'm serious! Stop!" I bellowed fiercely. He paid my commands no heed. I clutched the front of his thighs to stabilize myself, breathing labored, nails digging into the denim of his pants.

Sasuke took advantage of my new position by forcing my waist to sway from side to side, his hands guiding them, and then he matched along with my movements. And he moaned again. "God, you turn me on." He whispered, in between his pleased moans. I didn't know what the hell to do. What was I to do? He was stronger than me and intoxicated. But, that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting him off of me. "Sasuke, let me go." I squealed, feeling him grind harder against me.  
"No. Start moving."  
"No. Let go."  
"No." I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe if I made a bargain with him, he'd comply to my demands. I mean, he was mentally disoriented so I could easily deceive him into letting me go. And then I could take him home. "Sasuke," I said sweetly, burying my bottom cheeks against him as to make it seem as if I was bending to his desires. He moaned in response to my actions. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "If you let me go, I'll do _anything_ you want." I felt his breath hitch.  
"Really?" He grunted breathlessly.  
"Yes." I said.

He relinquished his hold on me and I staggered a few steps from him. Bending my knees, I gulped in as much oxygen as possible, trying to tamper down the crimson spreading from my neck._ Thank_ _God _that was over. After I finished regaining my breath, Sasuke captured my wrist and dragged me to him. His arms snaked low, stopping only when, and I cringe to say this, his palms reached my lower pair of cheeks. He gripped my assets roughly, my upper limbs dangling on my sides and my body frozen. I delved into another session of shock. My mind only replayed the same thought over and over again:_ I'm getting groped._ "Fuck, I want to have sex right now." Sasuke cried in agony. He pulled me in closer, rubbing _himself_ sensually against me. There was a stiffness prodding my thighs, but I was too numb to become more horrified. "Let's have sex. Let's have sex, right now." He whispered gently into my ear. This definitely snapped me out of my haze. I almost screeched out, but I restrained the primal scream clawing to escape my throat. Sasuke and I wouldn't be having any sex. I was waiting for marriage and I didn't yearn to become a mother anytime soon. Sasuke jiggled my cheeks, "That's what I want. I want to have sex. With you." I furiously blushed, not knowing how to reply to that. What was I supposed to say? _Umm, sure. Why don't we go behind the counter and start humping each other?_ No, I wasn't some tramp. But Sasuke wasn't himself. He was unpredictable, horny and drunk.

A dangerous combination. "I want to dance first, though." He declared. He led me to the center of the bar, where a circle of drunks were committing what I think were crimes. As a new song started, one that indicated a slow dance, Sasuke peered down at me and did something that broke my heart. Something that made me forget about how inappropriately he was touching me or where we were or everybody stumbling around us. He smiled at me. It looked like a smirk, but I could tell it was intended as a smile because of the glee glinting in his obsidian orbs. It was an adoring smile, bordering on loving. And it broke my heart, because I knew that he'd never smile at me so lovingly if he was sober. I knew that this affection was coming from the alcohol in his system and not from his heart. And it hurt. So. Damn. Much.

I literally felt like falling down in tears, seeing him smile so beautifully at me and knowing to cherish this smile, to remember every vivid detail of it, because this would be the last time I'd earn such a smile from Sasuke. And this last time, it wasn't even genuine. He was only smiling at me because he was woozy. I could have had him, but instead I set him free because I was afraid I'd only hurt him. In the end, I was the one who was suffering the pain I would've inflicted upon him. It was worth it thought. It still was. Because, Sasuke had moved one from me. I wasn't able to hurt him anymore. That was worth every ounce of the ache in my heart. This was what kept me from breaking down. I was mildly aware of Sasuke's voice echoing in my thoughts.  
"What?" I hadn't heard a word he had said.  
His palms were still situated on my rump. "I want you to put your hands on my shoulders." Great, while reassuring myself I had completely forgotten my dilemma. Perhaps, if I was more polite, he'd listen to me. "Sasuke," I said diplomatically, "how about you let me go and we go home. I'll make you some nice food and then you can go to sleep. What do you think?"  
"I think you should put your hands on my shoulders." The music thumped in the background. Wow. I used to think that Sasuke was stubborn when he was sober. "You said, you'd do anything that I wanted if I let you go. And I let you go."  
"For a second!" I scoffed. How unreasonable was he?  
He shrugged, "I don't care. Now, put your hands on my shoulders." As if.  
I tried not to scowl at him, "Sasuke, if you just-"  
"Hinata, put your hands on my shoulders." His tone was one of impatience. I didn't need an angry drunk on my hands, so I racked my brain for some other idea. I concluded with nothing. "Hinata," Sasuke growled. Yikes, he sounded like he'd pop a vessel any second. "Put. Your. Hands. On. My. Shoulders." I could tell this would be the final time he told me.

My pride, my stupid, stupid, pride, was bruised by the idea of allowing some intoxicated playboy to order me around. So, you know what I did? I decided to, on a foolish impulse, to make a brave move. I retorted boldly to Sasuke, "And if I don't?" The next thing I knew, Sasuke actually_ smacked_ me on my buttocks. Hard. His hand launched off of my right cheek, and before I knew it, I felt a somewhat enjoyable sting. Scarlet dusted my skin, streaking across my face. I wasn't certain that it was possible, but I was pretty sure my body was blushing. A momentary pause struck between Sasuke and I before I piped out, "D-Did you just_ spank _me?" I was stunned, paralyzed, my heart a whirlwind of emotions.  
"And if I did?" He nonchalantly asked. I gaped at him. Did the man see nothing wrong with he had done? He had spanked me? As if I was some naughty schoolgirl and he was the raunchy teacher.

He spanked me! Oh my God! He spanked me! How much liquor had he swallowed? "Are you going to put your hands on my shoulder, or should I do that again?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, amused, and he squeezed both of my assets as emphasis. I squealed at his action, and he gave me an aroused stare. "Has anyone ever told you how much that turns someone on?" He asked me, hands still cupping my rump. I instantly sunk my nails into the edge of his shoulders. I wasn't sure what he'd do next. Besides, there was no way I was allowing that to happen again. "Good girl," Sasuke said approvingly. I felt like a dog who just fetched a bone and brought it back obediently to its owner. We began to gently sway to the music, our bodies molded together, Sasuke tucking my head into the crook of his neck. I didn't mind the fact that my face was buried into the curve of his neck, since I loved the spiced scent sprayed onto the expanse of smooth skin. Except for his hands on my protuberances, it was sweet. I lost myself for a while, lost myself in the smell of him the feel of him, all my worries evaporating into thin air, all my troubles nonexistent. In that short time, all that mattered was nothing but the way Sasuke and I glided so perfectly with each other.

So perfectly.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sasuke said, his speech slightly slurred. The alcohol was starting to take effect, if his words were slurred. Even slighty. Perhaps, Sasuke wasn't as imminent as I thought. My right hands was laced with his left one and I was relishing the cool breeze outside.  
"I already told you, we're going back to the university. We're going to your dorm." I said patiently. The crunch of pebbles on the gravel beneath my feet was growing irritating.  
"Then why are we walking around in the parking lot?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Because, we're looking for your car."  
"Why don't you just ask me where it is?"  
"I don't know if I can trust what you say, Sasuke. You're drunk."  
"No, I'm not. I can hold my liquor."  
"Sure, you can." I said skeptically.  
"I can." He insisted. "Are we having sex when we get there?"  
"Sasuke, no. I'm not having sex with you." After we had finished dancing at the bar, Sasuke agreed to come with me to the university, under the pretense that we would end up sleeping with each other.

His drugged mind had somehow convinced him that. "Hinata, I've always wanted to have sex with you. Do you know how hard it was not to when we were dating? Especially with that body of yours. God, some days it was so hard to restrain myself. You drove me crazy. I want to fuck you so badly. Can't we just do it once?" Sasuke pleaded. I halted my walking. The sound of pebbles crushing under my weight stopped. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if he was speaking the truth. How could I reply to that? Had Sasuke truly yearned for me so desperately when we'd been together? Did it even matter? _He's drunk. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. It's a lie._ This is what I told myself to keep me stable. I had to get Sasuke to his dorm. I didn't have time to ponder on his random, most likely false, drunken confessions. _Right. Get him home. Ignore what he says. He's drunk._ My inner chanting eased my emotions. I inhaled deeply, and then trudged forward with Sasuke in tow, our hands still twined together. "So, can we have sex? I need to have sex with you, Hinata. Only you." Sasuke babbled.

I sighed. "You're drunk, Sasuke. You don't want to have sex with me. If you were sober, you'd probably be insulting me instead of this."  
I scanned the row of vehicles in front of me, not a black Lambrigini in sight. Where the hell had Sasuke parked his Lambrigini again? If only I'd paid attention instead of anticipating the doom that awaited me at the dance. I was such an idiot. "I'm only a jackass to you because you rejected me." I perked my ears up. _He's drunk,_ I told myself again, but that didn't purge the curiosity rising inside the pit of my belly. I focused my attention on finding Sasuke's damn Lambrigini so I wouldn't give in to his rubbish. I tip-toed on my feet, peering at the lines and lines of convertibles before me with an unenthusiastic knot in my chest. There were hundred - maybe, even thousands of cars - in the parking lot. Chancing upon the Lambrigini was like finding a needle in a haystack. "It's over there." Sasuke nudged my elbow, tilting his head in the direction of west. I followed his gaze, but I only saw the roofs of cars.  
"I don't see it." I said.  
"That's because you're short," Sasuke teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked.  
"I'm joking, but that's where I remember I put it. Come on, I'll show you." He stepped forward, giving me a questioning glance over the shoulder, as if asking, _are you coming?_ He knew I didn't trust him because of his intoxication. I weighed my options. If I followed Sasuke, the worst that could happen was that he was wrong and there was no Lambrigini there. We'd be just as lost as we were now. The best possibly was that he was right, and then we could leave. I doubted he was right, but hey, maybe on the way, I'd spot the real Lambrigini. I was already lost, so why not? I nodded at Sasuke and we headed off.

* * *

"Sasuke, can you hand me your keys?" I gestured for him to lend them to me by beckoning my fingers, but Sasuke only gave me a crooked smirk.  
"First, admit it." I pinched my face together, my ego screaming at me not to do what I was planning, but I had no choice. Sasuke had been right. He had led me to the Lambrigini. Which, to me, meant that my ex-boyfriend, even when wasted, still had a better functioning brain than mine. Ouch. "Fine, you were right, okay? You were right. I was wrong. Now, can you please hand them over?" I tapped my foot. I had expected some sort of protest, something along the lines of 'Why can't I drive'? Sasuke, however, tossed them over to me surprisingly without a single complaint. I didn't question his obedience in fear he'd return to his rebelling, so I thanked him and then popped inside the car, strapping in my seat belt and revving the engine. Sasuke hopped in after me, riding shotgun, and buckling in his seat belt. I pedaled on the gas and we swerved out of the parking lot. I wasn't the best driver, but I wasn't horrible. I was average. "Can't you have sex with me one time?" Sasuke brought up the topic again the moment we carolled into the streets. I kept my eyes on the road, though I did flash him a look that said, _Not now_. I wasn't about to argue with him while driving.

I was a safety nut. "Just one time." He persisted. It was obvious he wouldn't let me drive in peace, so I decided to try to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "Sasuke, I already told you. If you were sober, you wouldn't be saying these type of things. You don't like me." Being the one to say the words ripped my heart. But it was true. Sasuke usually treated me like he hated me. "That's not true." Sasuke said defensively. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him cross him arms across his chest, a sure sign that told me I had touched a sensitive subject. "Yes, it is." I sighed. "For the past months, you've been so cruel to me. You even dumped a bucket of paint on me! If that doesn't say 'I hate you', then I don't know what does."  
"I was only like that because you told me you wanted to be your friends." He stated, a defiant tone in his voice. I had the urge to interrogate him about what he meant, because I knew he didn't mean 'I was mean to you because you rejected me'; it meant something deeper. I didn't question him about it though. First of all, it probably would've all been false.

And second of all, it would be wrong. Taking advantage of his state to know what he was feeling would be like reading someone's diary. If they didn't want to tell you, then that meant that you didn't have the right to know. _But don't you want to know why he's been mean to you?_ A voice crept inside my mind, tempting me with its ill desires. No, no, no. I didn't. Not unless Sasuke wished to tell me so himself. However, it seemed Sasuke did wish to tell me so himself, because in the next moment, he explained, "Y-You hurt me. You hurt me a lot." I gripped the steering wheel so tightly, my knuckles turned white. "After you rejected me, I was always drinking. I'm always drinking now. I stopped after we broke up, because if I never got drunk I wouldn't have ever cheated on you. I thought alcohol was partly to blame. But, obviously it wasn't because you still went ahead and told me you wanted to be friends. You know how much that stung?" _He's drunk. He's drunk. He's drunk._ I repeated to myself. I didn't want to know this. I didn't want to hear about this. I had no right to.

"And, then, then I started sleeping with girls again and drinking until I was numb just to forget about you. But none of those girls came close to you. They didn't smell the way you did or laugh the way you did or blushed. I wanted to hate you. But I couldn't. In class, I'd always see you laughing or smiling with Ino, and you'd look so beautiful and it pissed me off to know that you were so happy while I was drinking myself to sleep every night." Oh my God. I was swallowed a large bubble of air, though it felt as if the bubble wouldn't pass through my esophagus. It was just lodged in there. _He's drunk. He's drunk. He's drunk_. The chanting was no longer comforting. I knew, I knew, that even though he was woozy, everything Sasuke was saying was true. And it only made it hurt that much more. I curved off of the road, preparing to park the Lambrigini on the side. I wasn't able to focus on driving anymore."It made me feel like shit. So, I decided to be an ass to you just so that you could feel a fraction of how crappy you made me felt.

But, then you cried one time during the planning for the dance and I hated that you were crying. Especially because of me. And then, when you were standing in the hall, you looked so beautiful and I couldn't help myself. I just had to kiss you." Guilt swirled through my abdomen, for I had schemed of such terrible assumptions about Sasuke, not knowing...I disguised a grief-stricken sob as a cough. Once I saw a free parking space, I steered the vehicle to the side, shutting off the engine. Ino's words came back to me in a flash: _**Hina, this isn't teasing, but - but I really think Sasuke still has feelings for you. Do you really think he's been a jackass to you because you rejected him? Don't you think that if that was the case then he would've just ignored you? He loves you and you love him.**_ "It felt better than all the other times I slept with those girls. But, mid-way through it, I realized what the hell I was doing and bolted. I couldn't think straight for the next days, though. I kept thinking about you. I didn't want to tell you how I felt because you probably hated me by then and would just shut me down. But then, I decided I'd win you back. Or at least, try to. Even if I didn't, I thought, at least I'd get to dance with you one more time. Pathetic, I know. But at the dance, you were so distant from me, and then when I asked you to dance, you told me you were into someone else. Do you know how much that fucking bites?" I did. Naruto crushing on Sakura used to kill me. Then again, I had used to like Naruto. Sasuke's feelings for me seemed to be rooted deeper than that. "I went and got as drunk as hell because I couldn't handle the fact that you liked someone else." I knew what was coming next. I knew what Sasuke was going to say. And I prayed for him not._ Please, don't say it. Please, don't say it._

"Hinata, I-I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

My heart shattered.

* * *

"I love you." Sasuke whispered in my ear, as we shuffled down the hall to his dorm. I was supporting him by the shoulder, his arm slung over my neck. The alcohol was really setting in now, as when we'd left his car, Sasuke had begun to trip and stumble. So I had taken the liberty of helping him walk. Even though he was much taller and heavier than me. Ever since his confession in the Lambrigini, Sasuke had been declaring his love for me non-stop. And each time he said it, said those three words, I felt horrible. So, unbelievably horrible. As if someone was clawing at my chest. I knew why I felt this way. It was because I couldn't return his affections. Because I didn't deserve him. I had broken his heart, then proceeded to believe he was a douche because of how he had treated me afterwards, clueless that he only treated me in such a way because he was hurting on the on the inside. I was despicable. "Say it back," he urged._ I can't, _I inwardly sobbed.  
"Sasuke, y-you don't love me. You're drunk." The words sounded like a lie even to my own ears.  
"Do you love me?" He inquired hopefully. Ow. I almost lost my footing, taken by surprise. _Yes_, I wanted answer. _I love you so much, Sasuke. _I couldn't say that, though. Sasuke needed to move on. "I-I can't answer that," I hiccupped, choking back a wail.  
"Why not?" He replied.  
"Because, the truth doesn't matter." It was true. The single sentence I had said, that was true tonight.

I loved Sasuke, but did that matter? In this world, he was gold and I wasn't even a glance-worthy penny. Society deemed us an odd couple. A couple destined for tragedy. Sasuke and I weren't just meant to be. Maybe that's why we were named Konoha University's Cutest Couple. Because we were such an unlikely pair. People were attracted to romances that bridged all boundaries. _Romeo and Juliet_ for example. Star-crossed lovers who fell in love. Everyone was against them, even their own family. No, on second thought _Romeo and Juliet _didn't really match my predicament. _Cinderella_ was more similar to me. She was a lowly peasant who married a royal prince. I could imagine being a lowly peasant. I could imagine an evil step-mother, or more like father, because my dad loathed me, even though I was his own biological daughter.

Sakura and Karin would be the step-sisters, though I compared Sakura to Anastasia, because, deep down inside, I knew she was a kind person. A kind person who was too madly in love to see how it was controlling her life. In different circumstances, I was sure Sakura and I would have been great friends. If only we hadn't fallen for the same man. But back to _Cinderella_: Her whole family was against her even meeting the prince. Yet, the prince's and her love conquered all. Ha, too bad that was only in fairy tales. In real life, no one would accept the prince and the commoner to be together. Like Sasuke and I. Because the prince was too perfect for_ Cinderella._ I was pulled out of my musings when I saw Sasuke's dorm. Number 763. We were here. "Sasuke, can I have the keys to your dorm?" I asked.  
"Are we going to have sex in there?" I didn't blush anymore. His sex questions had become too normal. Besides, the man was inebriated.  
"No."  
"Then no."  
"Sasuke!" I snipped. If I wouldn't sleep with him, he wouldn't give me his keys? What did he think? That I'd approve of him having sex with me if he wouldn't lend me his keys? What was I? A hooker? "You get the keys. I get to fuck." He stated. I huffed at his remark. Why did he have to use terms that degraded sex? Never mind that, how was one supposed to deal with an uncooperative drunk? "Do you even have them?" I questioned, wondering if he was only messing with my head.  
Sasuke patted his front left pocket, a rattle of tinkling emitting from it. "Yes, I do." Well, at least I knew that part. Though I was stumped. I couldn't think of what to do. I didn't want to promise Sasuke I'd sleep with him, because then when I'd refuse to, I didn't know what he'd do. Drunks tended to be emotional. Screw it. If he went beserk, I'd bolt of his dorm and lock it from the outside, hoping he wouldn't be able to recount anything in the morning. Yes, that would be my plan. Most probably to fail and wreak havoc, but hey, you only lived life once."Fine, Sasuke. I'll sleep with you." I spat. It took everything in me to say that.  
Sasuke snorted, "As if you would. How stupid do you think I am?" I gawked at him. How did he know I was lying? If he was willing to make a deal that involved handing me over keys for sex, I was sure he was too jumbled to realize I was lying. "If you knew I would lie to you, then why'd you ask in the first place?" I wrinkled my nose in confusion.  
Sasuke amusedly twitched a dark eyebrow, "I just wanted to hear you say it." Horny bastard. I rolled my eyes, observing Sasuke as he twirled the keys out of his pocket and passed them to me. I fisted my hand around the key chain, and, with one hand on Sasuke's back, I shoved in the key and unlocked the door. My ex-boyfriend and I tumbled into his dorm.

After recovering from nearly falling, I searched for the light switch, my palm padding the wall until I felt a square. I flicked on the light switch and the room was instantly bathed in artificial light. I drunk in my environment. The surroundings were the same, with the dark furniture and dark drapes, though they were some hints and splashes of bright colors here and there ( Naruto's touch). I staggered to the nearest couch, pushing Sasuke on to it. I straightened my posture, my back stiff from heaving along Sasuke all day ( even though he did carry most of his weight). "Sasuke, are you hungry?" I was already stepping towards the kitchen.  
"Yes," he mumbled.  
"Tomatoes?" I prodded, knowing how he gobbled up the fruit.  
"Iie. I finished them a few days ago." He shouted, since I was already pattering in the kitchen.

I checked the refrigerator just in case Sasuke was mistaken, but, unfortunately, there was no tomatoes. Breathing in deeply, I scanned the kitchen, a small hope in me trying to find a perfectly round tomato just lying somewhere. While inspecting the area for a tomato, unexpectedly, my heart ached. I felt the oncoming choke-clogging, eye-burning wave of impending tears. The heart-breaking familiarity of this scene was too much to take in along with my dreaming for the half-year of being inside this kitchen, preparing Sasuke a meal, just like old times. Just like how it used to be, how it could still coud have been, if I hadn't been so unworthy of him. Clearing myself of my teary-eyed-ness, I sniffed and concentrated my attention on the task at hand. Making Sasuke lunch. I could sorrowfully obsess about how I obliterated my former romantic relationship with Sasuke later. But, goodness, there wasn't any tomatoes. Usually, this wouldn't matter, since Sasuke was compliant to eat tomato-less delicacies, but he was drunk. How would he react to a dinner without tomatoes?

Tomatoes were the safe card. Now, even if I brought him food that he liked, he might still act out. Cracking the kink in my neck, I resolved to try my best._ I just got to work with what I got_. I opened the cupboard that should hold all the spices, but instead, it was now home to boxes of ramen. I groaned. Naruto must have rearranged the entire kitchen sometime in the last six months. I searched a few more cupboards and they confirmed my suspicion. Great. Just great. Where the hell was everything? I tinkered through a few more ones, desperate to find something that Sasuke liked instead of the ramen stored in every cupboard when I came across something that made me gasp.

It was a pantry filled to the brim, with bottles of sake. I was shocked. "Sasuke!" I shrilled. I heard the thump of his footsteps before he entered the kitchen. "What's wrong?" His brow was crinkled in concern.  
"What is this?" I ground out each word meaningfully, my teeth gritted. I pointed an accusatory finger at the pantry, watching him glance at it before looking at me in puzzlement. "They're bottles of sake."  
I was an inch within losing it. I loathed alcohol with a passion. It was unhealthy and revolting. "I know that. What I'm asking is, why they are here?" I hissed.  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
"What?" What did he mean by that?  
"Why does it matter to you if I'm drinking? We aren't together."  
"Yes, but Sasuke, it's bad for you. You should stop."  
"I already did. Then, you told me you wanted to be friends." He walked out of the kitchen. I stood there, shaken to the core, because, and I knew, I was the one to blame. Sasuke was right. It was my fault.

If I had never rejected Sasuke, he would've never drank again. God. why was I such a _bitch_? I continued my rave on my ex-boyfriend's kitchen, finding some tomato sauce ( the closest thing I could find to a tomato) and some pasta. I boiled the pasta and slapped some tomato sauce together. Cooking was one of the rare things that I was good at. After I cooked the pasta and tomato sauce, I poured some on to a plate, snagged a can of sugar-free pop from the refrigerator and toted them to Sasuke. I found him lying on his back on the couch, surfing the channels of TV, still as hot and drunk as ever. "Sasuke," I called, catching his attention. I laid the cutlery and crockery in my hands on the table in front of him. "I made you some pasta."  
"Because you couldn't find tomatoes?" He guessed. He knew me so well. I giggled and grinned at him. He smirked and then rolled off the couch, propping up his elbows on the table and grabbing the utensils I had tucked under his plate. He scooped up multiple strings of pasta, curled around his fork and then the fork plunged into his mouth and Sasuke digested the tomato-tainted noodles. It continued for several minutes like this, with me just lazing on the carpet beside him, before Sasuke popped a question. "Aren't you going to eat too?"  
I shook my head. "I don't feel like eating." I said truthfully. Honestly, I didn't feel like eating at all tonight. My stomach was too upturned by my emotions to worry about food. "You made the food, yet you'll have none?" Sasuke said quizzically.  
"Ah, it's fine, Sasuke. Don't worry about me." I said earnestly, but Sasuke only stared at me, a mischievous sparkle overshadowing the numbed gleam in his eyes.  
"Eat some, Hinata." He offered, nudging the plate closer to my side of the table. I denied his offer again. "If you won't eat, I'll make you." Sasuke said ominously. I gave him a_ huh?_ kind of look, but before I knew it, Sasuke had slurped up some more pasta, and in a slow second, I saw him veering towards me. I knew in an instant what was going to happen. One word echoed through my thoughts amidst my horror:

_No_.

I wouldn't kiss him. I couldn't kiss him. At least, not while he was drunk. "Sasuke, no." My palm was cupping his cheek, but also pushing him from gaining any closer. He swallowed fairly swiftly, face clean of any sauce or noodles. He still ate perfectly, even with alcohol running rampant in his body. "Why?"  
"Because you're drunk. And I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're drunk. Okay?" I kept eye-contact with him, trying to convey my seriousness.  
"I _want_ you, Hinata. You make me so fuckin' insane. Can't I have you?" Sasuke said in a coaxing voice. No. I would not fall for that. I would ignore how sexy Sasuke was tonight, all dressed up, and I would ignore how weak it made me when I heard his voice. He edged towards me and I edged back, only for me to topple backwards, landing on my spine, my body trapped underneath Sasuke's. Oh. Boy. This was getting _really_ bad, _really_ fast. Sasuke's face was hovering above mine's, mere inches from contact. I had to do something.

This couldn't happen. "Sasuke, this isn't happening." I said firmly.  
"Please? You don't know what you do to me." His breath fanned against the bridge of my nose.  
"No. You're drunk, Sasuke. If I did _that_, I'd be taking advantage of you." The words were meant for him and my crumbling resolve. I was pretty sure I knew what I did to him, because having him so close did things to _me_. "How about if I want you to take advantage of me?" He whispered seductively into my ear. Oh God. I shivered, pleasant chills racing down my spine. _He's drunk. He's drunk. He's drunk!_ I told myself.  
**So then shove your tongue down his throat,** Ino's voice boomed in my emanations. Ohh, great. She was back. She had been a constantly irritating me throughout the past months, though I'd learn to ignore her. But, this time, I knew she would remain. Because I was doing the right thing. Usually, consciences were the voices inside of people who urged them to do the right thing. But mine was different. She urged me to do the wrong thing. Perhaps it was because I was such a goody-two-shoes. Sasuke broke me out of trance.  
"Just give me _something_, Hinata. I...I _need_ you." Sasuke panted.  
I squeezed my eyelids shut, "Sasuke, I c-can't." I stammered. _Don't give in. Don't give in._ His scent was overwhelming.  
"Can't or won't?" Sasuke replied.  
"I...I don't know." I cried, dazed.

How could something that felt so right be so wrong? Sasuke lowered his face, the distance between our lips growing smaller...and smaller...and smaller..."You're so beautiful." He murmured, just about to claim my mouth, when I, amidst my panic, slammed my chin down to my collarbone just as my ex-boyfriend lightly kissed my forehead. It was silent for a few seconds, the only noise the steady beating of my heart. He was the one that broke the silence."Why do you always do this? Why do you always reject me?" His voice was laced with pain. Even in his drunken stupor, I was still hurting him. But, I needed to. Needed to crush him. Needed to crush his heart so that all the love he had for me would break with the pieces. _I'm sorry, Sasuke_. "Look at me." He demanded softly. It wasn't in that harsh, fear-invoking tone. It was a kind one, one that told me if I didn't obey, I'd hurt him even more. And so I raised my head, meeting his gaze, the tips of our noses brushing. "I love you." Ouch. Why did he have to say that?

Why did he have to make it so damn hard to say no? Sasuke buried his head in the crevice of my neck, snaking his limbs around eagerly, unwilling to ever let go. I breathed out a puff of air, my determination to not succumb to his charm already wavering. I couldn't do _anything_ with him. It was wrong. _But how about you just gave him a kiss? One kiss_...my inner desires were awakening.._.it couldn't hurt, could it? You want it, he wants it. Just kiss him. Only once. Nothing more._ I felt myself drowning under a tide of lust. I wanted to kiss Sasuke. Badly. Truthfully, how much harm could one kiss cause? One small, insignificant kiss. Sasuke would be satisfied, I'd be satisfied. There was nothing wrong with it, right? _Right_. "Sasuke," I breathed out slowly. "I don't think I want to say no, anymore."

He jolted out of his comfortable position, applying his weight to his arms so that he could gaze at me while his body was splayed on to mine. "Really?" He asked excitedly. I stifled a laugh, entertained by his antics. He was adorable. "Hai." I nodded my head. "Just one kiss." I added. One would already be pushing the envelope. Sasuke agreed, preparing to plant one on me. I saw him lick his lips in anticipation, and I, resembling a ripe cherry, slithered my arms to his shoulders, slowly lifting him down. _This is it. This is it. I'm gonna kiss him._ I gripped the nape of his neck, lowering my lids as Sasuke's face loomed above me. I delicately raked my lips across his, presuming this would be a chaste kiss, but then Sasuke smashed our mouths together. Ferociously. His tongue shot inside my cavern, scraping at every inch and making me almost moan. Our appendages tangled together and we only separated to catch our breath. Wow. My skin was still tingling from the sensations that had jarred it. My lips were on fire. Everything felt so good. "Sasuke," I panted. I wasn't able to just do that and not do it again. Screw being right or wrong. I was too caught up in the moment to care about the consequences of what I was about to do. I wasn't contemplating anything else other than how good kissing Sasuke felt. And, at the time, that was all that mattered.  
"I know. That's the only one I'll get - shit!" Sasuke barked, as I lightly bit his jugular vein. My breath was hot, my hands roaming the smooth plains of his stomach. I licked the spot I'd bitten sweetly, rolling Sasuke over, so that I was on top. We'd rocked the table with our movements, but it didn't fall over. I nibbled on his earlobe, as if it were a sweet treat. "Damn, Hinata." Sasuke moaned out, his nails hooked into the fabric of the carpet.

I drew my attention from his ear to his delicious lips, swallowing them hungrily. I lashed my tongue out inside the cave of his mouth, marking every inch of it as my own. Parting for breath, Sasuke, gasping, said, "Let's fuck." His words didn't invoke a pink to bloom on my cheeks, for I had somehow found a new confidence within myself.  
"No, Sasuke." I tutted chidingly.  
"Hinata, I need you. You're driving me so insane. Just fuck me." Sasuke tugged on the hem of my dress lightly. Beads of sweat were glistening on his skin, his expression desperate and lustful. It was somehow bemusing. I understood why Sasuke so enjoyed teasing me when we had been dating; it was a ton of fun.  
I wagged a scornful finger at him. "But, you can't have me." I knew it was wrong. Kissing him had been wrong, and strangely, unlike I had expected, I didn't regret it. In fact, I wished to do more of it, but the only obstacle in the path of my desires was the fact that I wasn't sure how much of this Sasuke would remember in the morning. I was half-hoping for him to suffer a case of amnesia tomorrow, so I wouldn't have to deal with the awkward confrontation that would surely follow Sasuke's hangover.

Didn't too much alcohol render your memory of the happenings of when you were under its influence? I was half-hoping, because a part of me was secretly praying for the opposite, since I was worried I would soon doubt this night and someone else sharing it with me would ensure its reality. I didn't know what to do. Heck, I couldn't even decide on what I wanted. I was so puzzled. Sasuke still loved me, so was it wrong to reconcile our frayed bond? Had I been right to take him home, since he had confessed to me? Couldn't I have found Naruto and gave Sasuke to him? Surely Naruto would have known what to do, assuming he had witnessed an intoxicated Sasuke several times before ( because of all the sake in their dorm}? Should I have felt this way? My heart was whispering for me to admit to Sasuke that I loved him, but my mind was ordering me not to. It would only worsen things. I didn't deserve him. Lying to him would spare him anymore pain I could cause. Lying to him would eventually make him move on. Lying to him was the morally right course of action.

Wasn't it?

* * *

"This movie's pointless." Sasuke commented. I agreed, though I wasn't paying attention to it anyway. We were huddled on the couch watching a comedy movie, Naruto ( I presumed, since I had found it near his room) bought. I had chosen to distract Sasuke from me, while I tried to sort my contradicting emotions, after our kiss, I had suggested we watch a movie. Sasuke had grumbled his consent, and I had just finished off the bowl of popcorn I had earlier made. Sasuke had been trying to make advances on me ever since I had bestowed him with a French kiss, snuggling with me on the couch and feeding me popcorn. I hadn't protested because I was still indecisive as I was earlier. I was currently being smothered by his arm and I was propped up against him. I had no clue, not even an inkling, on what to do, what to feel, what to think. I yawned, my eyes averting to check the time. 11: 28 p.m. God, was I tired.** Don't forget you have to phone some of he committee members to help you clean up the dance**.

Ino was somehow annoying me, even though she wasn't here. However, I did have to phone the committee members, though their information sheets were with Sasuke. Who was currently under the influence of sake. Fantastic. To top that all off, I couldn't leave until he was back to normal, which could take who-knows-how-long or asleep. The latter was much more appealing. Except, I didn't know how I'd manage to make Sasuke sleep. He seemed to be in more control than me, and I was the sober one.  
_Why does this happen to me?_ I inwardly cried.  
**Because you're you. Unfortunate Hinata.**  
_Remind me to start avoiding Ino._  
**Sure thing. Just means you get to spend more time with me.**  
_Ugh._ "Sasuke," I chirped in a cheerful tone, "are you tired?"  
"No." He dead-panned. _Thanks for being so cooperative_, I thought sarcastically.  
"Well, I am. I think I'm going to go to sleep." I rubbed my eyes drowsily to highlight my point. Sasuke melded his hands to my waist. "Sleep with me." He murmured into my ear. I paused, uncertain of his intention. What did he mean by that? Sex or sleep? I shook my head_. It doesn't matter either way, you can't do it_. "Sasuke, you know I can't."  
"We don't have to do anything_. _I just want to sleep beside you." The most crushing part of the sentence was that I desired to rest him beside him as well. Instead, I would be mopping up vomit on the polish-chipped gym floor of the Mosaic Hall. Bleh. I could already predict the nightmare that would be tonight. "No, Sasuke, you go to sleep. Alone." I ordered.  
"I'm not going to sleep unless you're there." He said in resignation.

I sighed, already sensing the argument that would ensue. I'd have to win this one, because I couldn't handle a sober Sasuke in the morning when he awoke beside me, or the taunts of my committee blaming me for not caring for the gym afterwards, or any of what he was suggesting. It just wouldn't work. "Sasuke, I'm not going to sleep beside you. I'm leaving." I sprung off the couch, ready to dash for it ( cowardly, yes) but Sasuke groaned in pain before I could race off. Concern crinkling my brow, I whirled around to face him, wondering what was wrong with him. "Sasuke?" I prompted, watching him clutch his stomach in agony. "Sasuke?" I repeated, growing more worried. My ex-boyfriend looked like he was about to lurch up his lunch. Sasuke abruptly stood up, rushing to the bathroom in between his and Naruto's room with me in hot pursuit.

He swung the door shut behind him, locking me out and making me sink against the square of painted wood in knee-wobbling worry. In a few seconds, I heard Sasuke heave out all the acid-tainted food in his stomach. This, strangely, subdued my anxiety. I knew what was wrong with him. It was natural for drunks to vomit, actually a good sign, because it meant that they were ridding all the alcohol out of his system. And I had thought it had been something serious. "Sasuke?" I called out after a few seconds of heave-less-noise-silence.  
"Ya?" He replied in a tired voice.  
"Are you okay?"  
He grunted. "No, I feel like I've lost a kidney." I giggled because his wry sense of humour assured me he was okay.  
"Nice to know you're okay."

I just wished everything would stay okay.

Even though...I knew it wouldn't.

* * *

Sasuke," I was laughing like a little schoolgirl as my ex-boyfriend's fingers tickled me some more. "Stop," I gasped out between my chortles. He only worsened the torture. "I'm serious - I - Sasuke!" I was struggling for air as I attempted to fend off his blows. We were rolling on his bed, with Sasuke tickling me to death. After he had washed himself up in the bathroom, he had dragged me all the way to his room, engaging in idle chit-chat with me. I had tried to escape several times until Sasuke finally grew tired of foiling my escape attempts and resorted to tickling me. And that explained my current predicament. "I surrender!" I declared, teary-eyed from my non-stop laughter. My stomach was sore and my sides were heaving. Sasuke, finally, released me from his tickling-tortured grip. "You should have seen yourself," my ex-boyfriend teased, poking me in the arm. I flashed him a childish pout, "Why'd you do that, anyways?" He could have chosen simpler methods of keeping me from leaving. And besides, it was so unlike Sasuke.

Perhaps it was the alcohol. He was still intoxicated, even after his session with Mr. Toilet. Sasuke's answer, however, surprised me, "Because," he tucked his head on my lap, right after I assumed a sitting position. I brushed some stray strands from his forehead, admiring his handsome face for what was surely the last time. "I love your laugh." He confessed, grinning at me charmingly. To say the least, I was touched. Touched that he still was so very much in love with me. It no longer hurt to know he loved me. Truthfully, I inwardly rejoiced at his statement. Because, even though I knew I didn't deserve him, I had accepted the fact that Sasuke loved me. And I loved him."Only my laugh?" I shot back at him, expecting a childish game of teasing to follow. Again, Sasuke surprised me with his answer, though this time, it was a painful kind of surprising. "Iie," he shook his head, whispering so endearingly,"I love you." It was almost as heart-shattering as it was the first time. I didn't know what to say, especially since he had confessed so sincerely. I couldn't blame his intoxication on this one. It would somehow be too cruel to shrug off such a genuine admission, just because I was too cowardly to confront the bearer of the admission."You believe me, don't you?" He asked softly, raising his hand to tenderly cup my chin.

"H-Hai," I stammered, near tears. I didn't know why I said what I did. All I knew was that it made everything less painful. My heart was twisted into a knot and all I could do was watch - no, _feel_,- it become tighter and tighter. Waiting until it would burst. He was just so indescribably adoring. Loyal. It hurt to know I wouldn't ever be worthy of his loyalty, adoration. Even though I held it. That hurt most of all. To have someone so close and yet so far. "So, then, say it back. That's why you wouldn't say it earlier, right? Because you didn't believe me." He was babbling hopefully. I swallowed back a non-existent lump in my throat. How could I respond to that? I couldn't say yes; he might remember some of this in the following morning and I wasn't eager to explain myself to Sasuke. Yet, what kind of reaction would no spark? Sasuke was unpredictable right now due to his state, and no wouldn't spark a good reaction out of anyone.

So, stuck between crossroads, I didn't say anything. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked. I just kept silent, unable to say anything and blinking back the tears moistening at the edges of my eyes. "Hinata?" Sasuke repeated, watching me in concern until mortification dawned upon him. I saw his eyes widen, the truth of my silence sinking in, and he crawled away from me. "You...you don't love me." He sputtered, pain etched into every feature of his face. I gulped, too ashamed to refute his claim because I was letting him believe this lie. All because I couldn't face the truth. I was so diabolical.

Another reason I didn't deserve him. And, yet, his heart breaking spurred my heart to break. His pain was my pain. At that moment, seeing Sasuke look so utterly devastated, I knew I had to do something. Regardless of what he deserved or what he didn't. I knew I had to ease the hurt I had caused. So, finding no other idea that would sprout a desirable reaction out of Sasuke, I decided to do the unthinkable. I decided to kiss him. I crept over his knees, padding his body with my palms, only stopping when I reached his face, and then, with Sasuke shutting his eyelids and profusely refusing my advances by repeating, "Don't. Don't. Say you love me. I want to hear you say-"  
And then, sighing, I interrupted, "Don't ruin the moment, Sasuke." The distance between us was rapidly decreasing. In a few seconds, I'd be kissing him. Sasuke looked daze, obviously succumbing to the effects of having me so close to him.  
A stumble of perfect, perfect lips, "But, I want to hear you-"

I kissed him. Fully. It was gentle and harsh, sweet and bitter, a mixture of all the emotions inside of me, all the love and hate I possessed for this man, all into one head-spinning, heart-humming, electrifying kiss. It was beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that I didn't feel one drop of guilt. Nothing could stain the pure color of love. Nothing. And, there, in Sasuke's room, kissing him with everything I had, all I felt was love.

All I felt was love.

* * *

"Stay." A soft plea in my ears.  
"You know I can't."  
"Just stay."  
"Sasuke." I scolded. We were lying beside each other, panting heavily. After my small kiss, we had inadvertently made out. A lot. I had reginaed my senses just a few monts ago. And now I was regretting ever even bringing Sasuke home. How the hell would I explain everything to him in the morning? I was hoping he wouldn't remember anything, but what would I do if he did?

God, _why_ was I such an idiot? Why did I leave off everything until the last-minute? I was only thinking of this now, after I had done everything I couldn't undo. And I _still_ had to clean up the gym with the committee members who I _still_ hadn't called. How would I even call him, since Sasuke would be no help in his current state. The man was actually trying to convince me to not leave. Hah, as if I wanted to deal with him in the morning. You know, when he was sober. I was giving my best effort to leave, but Sasuke was holding me to his side, unwilling to release me. "Sasuke, I need to go." I cried, punching lightly on his thigh.  
"Now," I added as an afterthought.  
"No, stay." He was running his fingers through my hair, stroking me gently.  
"Sasuke," I whined.  
"Please, stay. You always leave me. Just please stay with me once, Hinata. Just once. I love you. Don't leave me again." He begged. I locked my fists to my sides, sorrow swirling through my chest.

Ino urged me with: **He loves you. He loves and he's begging for you to stay. Stop being a bitch for once, Hinata, and just stay.  
**_I can't._**  
Why not?  
**_I can't abandon the committee and handle a sober Sasuke in the morning. Can you imagine that situation?_  
**The committee members were all bastards to you throughout this whole dance shenanigans. Why should you care about them? Let them clean that gym up as punishment. And you love him, Hinata. Stay with him.  
**_No._  
**But-  
**_No._  
**How-  
**_No!_  
**Okay, fine, _fine_. Well, you can't leave a drunk Sasuke by himself; at least while he's still awake. Who knows what he'll do? So, you have to wait until he sleeps.  
**_I'm aware of that._**  
How about you just pretend to sleep with him and then, when he falls asleep. you go clean up the gym with the committee.  
**I was about to label the idea as idiotic, but when the thought truly sunk in, I had to admit, it was pretty good. It rectified all my problems without any troubles. However, it was risky. There were so much holes. Suppose Sasuke didn't fall asleep? Or that he woke up in the middle of the night to find me gone? What would he do then? How about he awoke just as I was about to take my absence? How would I explain that to him?  
**Got any better ideas?**  
_No._  
**Well, then. Guess you're just stuck with this one. **

Even though I was a bit hesitant, I had to admit, the idea could work. And then I'd be scotch-free! Even if Sasuke did recall the memories of this night, I'd just avoid him like he carried some contagious disease afterwards. But, I could deal with that later. Right now, I needed to get Sasuke to sleep. "I'll stay, Sasuke." I said, secretly a little remorseful for lying to him. But it was for the best.  
"You are?" The incredulity and hope in his voice was adorable. I loved him so much.  
"Hai." I nodded my head, cuddling the left side of his body.

"I love you." He yawned. He was obviously tired, and I was glad his weariness made him oblivious to the fact that I didn't respond to it. However, my mind was too consumed by plans of escape to dwell on his words too long., though there was that familiar twist in my chest and lurch in my stomach."Good night, Sasuke." I kissed him lightly atop his forehead. He gave a half-grin, mumbling a few incoherent sentences before snuggling up closer to me and immersing himself in the world of dreams. At least, trying to. His breathing told me he was still awake.

The arm I was fondling reached out behind me and pulled on the string of the lamp propped on Sasuke's nightstand. The atmosphere dimmed, and I pondered on pointless trifles to pass the time. Thinking of Sasuke would be too painful, so I chose to wonder what was going on with Ino. Had Shikamaru and her broken up? Was she still flirting with that guy? I hoped _no_ for both questions. Ino and Shikamaru seemed to be so in love with each other, even though Ino had told me their relationship hadn't elevated to the _I love you_ level just yet. Sasuke and I had elevated to that status on our fifth month anniversary. Wistfully envisioning that warm cabin with the crackling flames inside its large hearth, I found my eyelids drooping...

I remembered the masculine, velvety voice of Sasuke admitting he loved me for the first time.

And then, before I knew it, my whole world faded to black.

* * *

Hey guys! Look, I really wanted to post this story earlier, but I decided not to because of its Valentine's Day theme. I was thinking, "What the heck", why not post it up on Valentine's Day, though when I did try to, I had some technical difficulties and had to use my brother's computer, so I apologize for being one day late! Yes, there will be another chapter and it will stay in Hinata's P.O.V since I just love it! I'll update soon and thank you SO much for the reviews I got for the last story. The feeling you get when you read them is SENSATIONAL. Anyways, thank you so much and I hope you like this story as much as I do!


End file.
